Yanke-kun to Yanke-chan
by IreneReiko-chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia harus menjalani kehidupan lamanya. Kepribadian yang ia tutup akhirnya terbongkar dan itu dikarenakan oleh Natsu Dragneel, pentolan yang terkenal akan wajah menyeramkannya. Apakah hidupnya akan baik-baik saja?
1. Chapter 1

Yanke-kun to Yanke-chan?

~Fairy Tail~

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

Genre: Romance and Humor

Warning: OOC and Typo's bertebaran

"Humm… dimana ya letak satu buku lagi?" Gumam seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang _pigtail_ dan pakaian sekolah yang tampak kebesaran. Kacamatanya sedikit melorot saat ia melihat buku yang tengah ia cari berada di rak paling atas perpustakaan. Senyum manis merekah dibibir merahnya dan langsung saja ia berupaya mencapai buku tersebut dengan menjinjit.

Keringat menetes di dahinya seraya ia terus berusaha untuk meraih buku yang harus ia berikan kepada gurunya yang meminta tolong padanya. "Sedikit lagi…" Cicitnya pelan. Wajahnya sudah memerah akibat kesusahan karena tingginya rak buku dan mereka yang tak memiiliki akses tangga sama sekali untuk membantu.

Grep…

Ia terkejut langsung lantaran buku yang ia inginkan, diambil oleh seseorang dengan mudahnya. Ia arahkan kepalanya ke samping dan ia dapat melihat sosok berambut pink- _ish_ dengan syal kotak-kotak kesayangannya yang selalu menjadi symbol dirinya- tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tak suka. Ia langsung membeku di tempat mengetahui siapa yang telah mengambil buku terakhir yang ia ingin.

"Natsu Dragneel _!_ " Pekik Gadis itu dengan pelan. Wajahnya langsung berubah horror dan pemuda itu memandang tajam kearahnya. "Apa maumu, _Nerd-_ Heartfilia?" Desis pemuda itu tak suka. Gadis yang memiliki nama Lucy Heartfilia itu terperanjat mendengar panggilan 'aneh' yang dilontarkan oleh Natsu padanya. Sudut keningnya mengkerut dalam dan ia beranikan diri memandangi pemuda yang selalu menjadi bahan gossip seantro sekolah.

Natsu Dragneel. Pemuda berambut _pink-ish_ ini memiliki hobi menghajar siapapun yang tak ia suka. Ia dikenal sebagai sosok salamander karena hobinya yang selalu membuat hancur semua tempat dan menyukai makanan panas. Meski ia tak pernah menghajar teman satu sekolahnya, namun ia selalu masuk ke dalam pertarungan dengan berandalan sekolah lain, begitulah yang ia dengar selama ini. Dan Natsu Dragneel adalah teman sebangkunya yang selalu absen dan akan tidur jika ia hadir di sekolah. Benar-benar tak memiliki hasrat untuk belajar.

 _Taak…_

Direbutnya buku yang tengah Natsu pegang dengan cepat dan berlari keluar membawa serta buku lain yang tergeletak di atas meja setelah menginjak kaki Natsu dengan kuat. Pemuda itu mengeluh kesakitan dan menatap kepergian Lucy dengan amarah.

"Awas kau, Heartfilia. Akan kubuat kau menyesal."

* * *

Lucy mengatur napasnya yang terburu-buru akibat melarikan diri dari berandalan sekolah sambil membawa lima buku yang tergolong tebal dan berat. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya akibat jarak antara perpustakaan dan kantor guru yang tergolong jauh dan berada di tingkat yang berbeda.

"Huh…huh…huh… Dasar bodoh. Tak lama lagi hidupku takkan tenang." Gumamnya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Apanya yang tak tenang, Lucy?" Ucap seseorang tepat dibelakang Lucy. Untuk kedua kalinya ia hampir saja merasa jantungan karena di kejutkan oleh sosok pemuda berambut orange kelam dengan kacamatanya yang selalu nangkring di wajahnya sebagai accessories.

"Lo…Loke…"Ucap atau lebih tepatnya gumam Lucy dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah. Pemuda itu tersenyum menggoda dan memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah pada Lucy. "Kau benar-benar seksi dengan suaramu seperti itu, Lucy. Aku semakin mencintaimu." Goda Loke dengan nada rayuannya yang seperti biasa.

Pemuda itu dengan cepat langsung mengambil buku-buku yang di bawa Lucy dengan gaya _gentle_. "Terima kasih Loke. Dan omong-omong, kau semakin hari semakin _ecchi_ saja. Aku jadi takut dekat denganmu." Loke tertawa pelan mendengarnya dan diikutinya Lucy berjalan sambil membawa beberapa buku yang tak terlalu berat baginya.

Setelah mengantarkan buku-buku itu kepada Gildart-sensei, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Selama diperjalanan menuju kelas, para gadis berbisik-bisik dengan keras tentang hubungan mereka bahkan ada yang mengutuk-kutuk Lucy akibat terlalu dekat dengan idola mereka. Maklum, singa di sebelahnya ini adalah contoh makhluk popular ter-PD di kotanya karena fansnya tidak hanya di sekolah melainkan di berbagai tempat. Hampir semua gadis dapat ditaklukkannya kecuali dirinya dan Erza-senpai. Ya, hanya mereka berdua. Karena jika ia menggoda Erza-senpai, si ketua OSIS yang terkenal akan ketegasannya dan juga wajah cantik menyeramkannya, kemungkinan pemuda singa ini akan berakhir di rumah sakit. Yah, memang tak ada yang bisa menaklukkan hati _Titania_ _Scarlet_ itu selain kekasihnya, Jellal Fernandez- _senpai._

Sebelum memasuki kelas mereka, Lucy berhenti di depan pintu kelas dan menarik ujung lengan baju Loke, membuat pemuda itu ikut berhenti juga. Alisnya naik sebelah melihat Lucy yang memasang wajah aneh. "Kau kenapa, Lucy?"

"Bisa aku duduk disampingmu saja hari ini, Loki?" Gumam Lucy pelan. Loke tersenyum tipis dan di acak-acaknya rambut Lucy dengan lembut. "Tidak bisa, Lucy. Aku bisa dibunuh Laxus-sensei jika pindah tempat. Lagipula, kau aman-aman saja selama ini." Jawab Loke pelan. Lucy makin menundukkan kepalanya saat Loki membuka pintu kelas yang selalu riuh dan ribut oleh perkelahian para lelaki.

Lucy meneguk ludahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan lambat kearah bangku yang telah diduduki oleh Natsu Dragneel yang nampak tidur di sebelah kursinya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya seraya ia duduk. Ia dapat merasakan hawa kekesalan yang jelas dari Natsu dari jauh.

'Tamat sudah hidupmu, Lucy Heartflilia!' pekiknya dalam hati.

Dengan pelan ia geser kursi miliknya dan duduk tanpa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali agar pemuda itu tak bangun. Ia menghela napas pelan dan menggumamkan rasa syukur karena pemuda berandalan itu tak terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dikeluarkannya buku catatan miliknya dan ia langsung membaca bukunya dengan tenang sembari menunggu guru yang mengajar masuk.

Sementara itu, Natsu Dragneel terbangun dari tidurnya akibat gaduh yang diciptakan oleh teman sekelasnya ditambah suara decitan kursi milik gadis yang telah menginjak kakinya tadi. Ia buka sebelah matanya sedikit dan mengintip sosok gadis yang kini tampak membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Sebenarnya ia ingin membalas kejadian tadi dengan memarahi si gadis, namun entah mengapa ia melupakannya dan malah terus menatap gadis itu dalam diam hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu hingga kelas terasa sunyi dan menyisakan sosok Lucy yang tengah membersihkan papan tulis bersama dengan Natsu yang senantiasa tertidur dengan lelap di mejanya. Lucy sedikit ketakutan dengan keadaannya sekarang karena teman-temannya yang lain telah selesai melakukan tugas piket sementara ia baru bisa melakukannya setelah selesai berurusan dengan guru yang memanggilnya. Ia bahkan menyesal sudah meminta Loke untuk pulang duluan agar tak merepotkan pemuda itu terus. Kini saking ketakutannya, ia terus menghadap ke depan dan tak melihat kearah manapun selain papan tulis.

Setelah selesai membersihkan semuanya dan meletakkan kembali penghapus papan tulis ke tempatnya, ia melihat kearah kursinya dan tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Sosok Natsu sudah pergi dan menyisakan dirinya sendiri di kelas yang sepi dengan langit yang sudah mengeluarkan semburat jingga.

Ia menghela napas lega dan bergegas mengambil tas miliknya lalu berjalan keluar sekolah. Ia sudah benar-benar terlambat pulang dan ia belum berbelanja bahan masakan sama sekali untuk nanti malam.

"Aku harus cepat." Gumamnya sambil berlari dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa.

* * *

Lucy bersenandung pelan menikmati langit sore setelah berbelanja beberapa bahan masakan di supermarket yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia sangat ingin cepat pulang lalu berendam di bak mandi kesayangannya selama berjam-jam.

"Berendam memang pilihan terbaik~" Girangnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan belanjaannya pelan.

Baru saja ia melintasi gang kecil, ia merasa ada sesosok yang ia kenal disana sehingga ia berbalik dan mengintip. "Hmm….?" Gumamnya. Ternyata benar, disana sesosok pemuda dengan pakaian yang telah kotor dan wajah yang penuh luka, terjatuh di aspal lembab itu. Rambut pinknya tampak lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya dan bibirnya yang merintih kesakitan.

"Natsu Dragneel _!_ " Pekik Lucy dengan kencang melihat kondisi pemuda itu. Dengan cepat ia langsung berlari ke arahnya dan mengecek pemuda itu. "Astaga, parahnya." Gumam Lucy dengan rasa kasihan. Ia goncang-goncang tubuh Natsu, namun ia tak mendapatkan respon sama sekali sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membawa Natsu keluar dari gang dan mengobati pemuda itu.

Jujur saja, sedari tadi ia bingung ingin membawa Natsu kemana. Ia tidak tahu rumah pemuda ini dan uangnya tidak cukup untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Menyadari bahwa orang tuanya sedang berada diluar kota, tanpa ragu ia bawa tubuh Natsu pulang. "Ya, lagipula masih ada pelayan dirumah. Setidaknya aku bisa berteriak jika di hajar sama dia." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Butuh ekstra tenaga dan waktu untuk membawa Natsu ke rumahnya karena jarak rumahnya lumayan jauh dan tubuh Natsu yang lumayan berat. Setelah sampai, ia bergegas mencari kotak obat dan sebaskom air hangat. Dengan sigap, ia membersihkan luka di wajah dan lengan Natsu dan mengompres kepala Natsu dengan air hangat.

Ia perhatikan wajah Natsu yang sudah membaik dengan lembut. Ia sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa Natsu yang sekarang jauh lebih imut daripada biasanya. Tidak ada kesan kasar maupun menakutkan darinya. Hanya ada sosok pemuda yang benar-benar terlelap dan melupakan rasa sakitnya yang tadi.

Setelah selesai dengan kerjanya, ia tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengubah gaya ikatan rambutnya. Dilihatnya, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan dengan cepat ia menggulung lengan bajunya dan mengambil bahan masak. Ia bergegas ke dapur dan membiarkan Natsu beristirahat di sofa ruang keluarganya.

Dengan cekatan ia membersihkan beras dan menanaknya di _rice cooker_. Kemudian, ia memotong sayuran dan daging yang telah ia cuci dan mulai memasaknya dengan hikmat.

Sementara itu, Natsu yang mencium aroma masakan lezat, terbangun dari tidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan. Entah kenapa ia merasa rasa sakitnya hilang begitu saja dan saat ia melihat, ternyata benar bahwa lukanya sudah diobati oleh seseorang.

Mata onixnya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Ia tak tahu berada di mana sekarang. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat, kalau ia bertarung dengan beberapa gerombolan berandalan dari SMA Phantom dan berakhir pingsan meski ia berhasil membuat mereka mundur.

Tiba-tiba, hidungnya mencium aroma lezat dari arah ruangan di sampingnya. Saat ia berbalik hendak mencium aroma itu lebih dekat, mata onix-nya bertubrukan dengan mata coklat madu besar milik seorang gadis bercelemek pink dan rambut pirang yang di ikat _ponytail_. Gadis itu tampak shock dan terdiam di tempat dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya dan tangannya gemetaran memegang piring yang berisi makanan.

 _Kryuk…._

Suara perut Natsu mencairkan suasana tegang itu. Natsu yang awalnya menatap tajam kearah Lucy, langsung menunduk dan mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Lucy terdiam beberapa saat dan ia letakkan piringnya di atas meja dengan kaku. "Kau mau makan?"

* * *

Lucy ber _sweatdrpo_ ria melihat sosok Natsu yang memakan makanannya dengan lahap seakan ia tak makan seharian. Hampir semua masakannya disantap habis oleh Natsu meski tubuhnya terluka. Apa manusia bisa makan sebanyak itu dalam satu waktu?, pikirnya dalam hati. "Masakanmu tidak buruk, Heartfilia." Ucap Natsu setelah menghabiskan semua masakan Lucy.

"A-ah, A-arigatou, Dragneel- _san_." Balas Lucy dengan tak semangat. Ia sedikit kesal karena setelah ia menghabiskan seluruh makan malamnya, ia juga tak menyisakan apapun untuk makan siangnya besok dan setelahnya ia mengatakan masakannya tidak buruk?! Yang benar saja.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan pandangan penasaran. Ia ingin sekali bertanya kenapa pemuda itu bisa mendapatkan luka yang parah seperti itu dan kenapa ia selalu bolos sekolah, namun ia terlalu takut untuk bertanya dan akan membuat hidupnya semakin dalam bahaya. ' _Aku tak bisa bertanya padanya_ ' gumamnya dalam hati.

Natsu menyadari bahwa Lucy memandanginya dan ia beri tatapan tajamnya pada gadis itu. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil karena gadis itu terlihat di alamnya sendiri. Juga, entah kenapa saat gadis aneh ini melakukan kegiatan anehnya, Natsu merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam dirinya.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya dan ia merapikan bajunya yang agak berantakan. Kemudian, ia berikan tatapan kejam plus aura membunuh pada Lucy yang membuat gadis itu langsung sadar dan memandangnya dengan takut dan bulir keringat yang mengalir deras di tubuhnya. "Mulai hari ini, kau adalah pacarku, _Nerd-_ Heartfilia." Ucap Natsu dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Aku akan mengawasimu mulai sekarang. Jangan lupa." Lanjutnya dengan seringai kejam. Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah dan mengambil tasnya kembali lalu berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Lucy yang masih terdiam ditempat dan mencoba mencerna semuanya.

"Tunggu du- _hee…!_ "

* * *

Lucy menghela napas panjang mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas dan tatapannya sangat tak bersemangat menggigit roti bakar yang ia siapkan sendiri. Selesai dengan sarapannya, ia berjalan keluar rumah setelah berpamitan pada orang tuanya yang baru saja tiba tadi pagi.

Saat ia membuka gerbang pagarnya, ia langsung terkejut melihat sosok Natsu Dragneel berdiri dengan tatapan amarah. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk kesal dan terdapat perempatan di kepalanya. "D-Dragneel…"

Natsu mendecih pelan dan langsung menarik tangan Lucy dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak keras. "Tu-tunggu dulu, Dragneel… Tanganku sa-sakit…" Keluh Lucy seraya menghentikan langkahnya. Natsu berhenti dan berbalik menatap Lucy dengan tatapan tajam. Namun, ekspresinya berubah saat melihat Lucy yang merintih kesakitan memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibatnya.

Ia ingin meminta maaf, namun entah kenapa lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkannya sehingga ia memandang kearah lain selain Lucy. Gadis pirang itu menyadari bahwa ekspresi Natsu tiba-tiba berubah.

Jujur saja, ia tak merasa takut pada Natsu, hanya saja pandangan tajamnya selalu membuat Lucy merasa waspada. Namun, ia tak pernah melihat ekspresi Natsu yang begitu menyakitkan seperti sekarang dan entah kenapa membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Lucy menarik napas pelan dan segera saja ia jitak kepala Natsu dengan keras tanpa rasa takut sama sekali, membuatnya tersentak kaget akan serangan barusan yang berasal dari gadis kutu buku. Baru saja ia ingin memarahi gadis pirang yang menjadi pacarnya itu, ternyata ia sudah berlari dahulu meninggalkannya dengan cepat.

"Jangan bunuh aku, Dragneel!" Teriak Lucy dengan ketakutan. Ia bahkan menambah laju larinya karena menyadari Natsu mengejarnya dengan cepat. Saat ia mencoba menoleh ke belakang, ia langsung terkejut melihat Natsu mengejarnya dengan ekspresi menyeramkan.

"Kemari kau, _Nerd-_ Heartfilia!" meski begitu, seulas senyum tipis dibibir Natsu tersungging dengan indah seraya ia mengejar Lucy yang berlari dengan ketakutan.

TBC or END?

* * *

 **Holla, minna-san, saya kembali dengan cerita NaLu. Setelah hati saya diremukkan oleh ending dari fandom sebelah, fanfic NaLu lah yang mengobati rasa sakit dihati saya #plak**

 **Bagaimana menurut minna-san, apakah ceritanya sampai disini saja atau saya lanjut?**

 **BTW, manga kali ini benar-benar bikin saya dag dig dug. Pairing GaLe sudah didapat tapi saya berdebar dengan GrUvia. Saya tak ingin mereka berakhir tragis karena mereka salah satu pairing kesukaan saya di Fairy Tail T_T**

 **oke, sekian dari saya**

 **Mind RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yanke-kun to Yanke-chan?

~Fairy Tail~

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

Genre: Romance and Humor

Warning: OOC and Typo's bertebaran

Lucy menghela napas pelan mengingat kejadian pagi tadi yang benar-benar memalukan. Diperbaikinya letak kacamatanya dan melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas dari Makarov-sensei dengan pelan. Saat ia melirik kearah Natsu, ia langsung ber _sweatdrop_ melihat pemuda itu asyik memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

Ok, sepertinya pemuda itu masih menyimpan dendam karena sudah menjitaknya dengan keras pagi tadi, tapi itukan bukan salah dia!? Kenapa pula harus pakai acara kejar-kejaran sampai sekolah?! Benar-benar memalukan untuk seorang murid kelas tiga yang dianggap oleh semua orang adalah sosok murid rajin dan patuh.

Kejadian dimana ia berlari dari kejaran Natsu yang hendak membalas menjitaknya, mungkin, hingga ia di pandangi selama ia berlari hingga ke sekolah oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sedangkan, pemuda itu malah tak peduli dan terus mengejarnya dan berhenti saat napasnya terengah-engah di depan gerbang masuk sekolah.

"A-Akuh…Su-sudah…Tidak kuat lah-lagi…" Ucap Lucy sambil mengontrol napasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari sprint sejauh dua kilometer. Tatanan rambutnya yang semula rapi, kini menjadi berantakan dan kacamatanya sudah melorot.

Begitu pula dengan Natsu. Pemuda dengan rambut _pink_ salmon itu merasa lelah mengejar Lucy. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa mereka malah saling kejar hingga sekolah. Kini, semua orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh dan malah ada yang terkikik riang. Astaga!

"Lucy, ada apa denganmu?" Ucap seseorang dengan nada khawatir yang membuat Natsu dan Lucy sama-sama menoleh kearah sumber suara. Begitu tau siapa itu, tanpa sadar tangan Lucy langsung berpegangan dengan pemuda itu. "Biarkan aku… mengatur napasku, Loke." Ucap Lucy dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

Natsu yang napasnya sudah mulai normal, langsung memasang wajah menyeramkan dan menarik tangan Lucy dari genggaman pemuda berambut orange gelap itu dengan kasar. Lucy dan Loke langsung tersentak kaget akan tindakan Natsu yang tiba-tiba. Ia berikan _deathglare_ pada Loke sambil membawa Lucy ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan seenaknya menyentuh gadis aneh ini. Dia milikku." Ancam Natsu.

Lucy membeku, Loke ternganga, dan siswa yang sedang berjalan terdiam di tempat memandang Natsu, Lucy dan Loke. Semburat merah tampak jelas di wajah Lucy setelahnya, Loke menahan tawa hingga akhirnya seluruh siswa yang mendengarnya tertawa keras mendengar pernyataan Natsu.

"Hahaha!" tawa menggelegar di depan sekolah. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Dragneel- _kun_." Teriak salah seorang siswa dengan kencang.

"D-D-Dragneel…" Gumam Lucy dengan gagap. Loke melihat mereka berdua dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi pura-pura takut. "Tenang saja, Dragneel, Lucy tidak akan aku ambil. Dia kan sepupuku." Terang Loke dengan santai. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju rak sepatunya dengan tawa keras.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berpelukan? Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Ucap Loke menyadarkan mereka berdua. Lucy langsung menyingkut perut Natsu dengan keras dan berjalan masuk dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Sedangkan Natsu, pemuda itu meringis kesakitan setelah menerima sikutan Lucy yang tergolong keras. Ia bahkan tak menyangka kalau gadis itu lebih kuat daripada penampilannya.

* * *

"Hei, pulang sekolah kau akan kemana?" Bisik Natsu pelan di tengah jam pelajaran. Lucy terperanjat dan menghentikan kegiatan membaca bukunya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan melihat Natsu tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan polos, berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Semburat tipis muncul di pipinya dan ia berpura-pura membenarkan kacamatanya. "A-aku akan belanja bahan makan malam untukku, k-kenapa kau bertanya Dragneel?"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut. Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah mengobatiku kemarin." Balas Natsu dengan enteng sambil menunjuk tangannya yang masih terperban. Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah dan memandang bukunya kembali. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang kali ini dibanding tadi pagi.

Astaga, dia bisa gila saat ini!

Saat ia memandang kearah Natsu lagi, ia langsung ber _sweatdrop_ ria. Baru beberapa detik saja ia menoleh kearah lain, pemuda itu sudah tertidur di mejanya dengan lelap. Senyum tipis tiba-tiba tertera diwajah Lucy dan ia melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

* * *

"Hei, kau tak memasak daging?" Tanya Natsu dengan pandangan polos pada Lucy. Gadis itu terkejut saat melihat tangan Natsu yang di penuhi oleh beberapa daging segar. Ia ber _sweatdrop_ ria mengetahui bahwa pemuda ini sangat menginginkan daging. Astaga, ia bahkan bisa melihat bintang-bintang di mata onix-nya.

Mereka sedang berbelanja bahan makan malam Lucy seperti janji Natsu tadi siang saat jam pelajaran. Bukannya bosan seperti lelaki lainnya, pemuda ini malah kesenangan menemaninya berbelanja makanan bahkan selalu memasukkan makanan yang memiliki sangkut pautnya dengan daging. Meski ia meletakkan kembali barang-barang yang sudah Natsu ambil karena memang bukan itu tujuannya yang akhirnya mendapatkan protes manja salamander. Benar-benar, sisi Natsu yang terpendam ini malah membuat Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-anu Dragneel, kenapa kau malah menyuruhku membeli daging?" Tanya Lucy. Natsu memandang Lucy dengan tatapan polos dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukannya sudah jelas kalau kau akan memasak makan malam? Tentu saja aku juga harus memilih bahannya untukku makan nanti." Jawabnya dengan polos.

Lucy terbengong dibuatnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan kacamatanya melorot kebawah dengan tidak indahnya. "Kau sungguh yakin akan kuajak makan malam, ya." Desah Lucy lelah. Ia tak menyangka kalau sisi Natsu yang lain adalah rasa percaya dirinya yang terlalu tinggi dan polos. Tunggu, baru pertama kali ia melihat seorang _yanke_ memiliki wajah polos sepertinya.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengan itu?" Desis Natsu yang mendengar keluhan Lucy. Lucy menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan menggeleng pelan, mengabaikan amarah Natsu lalu mengambil salah satu daging yang dipegang oleh Natsu.

"Kau harus membayar setengahnya untuk daging ini, Dragneel." Dan dijawab dengan anggukan polosnya.

* * *

Lucy memasak makan malam dengan tidak tenang. Pasalnya, pemuda berambut _pink_ salmon itu terus menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh kepala pinknya itu, yang jelas, kini Lucy tak berkonsentrasi memasak. Bahkan ia hampir saja menggosongkan telur dadar yang ia masak, hanya untuk memikirkan isi kepala Natsu.

" _A-ano_ Dragneel, bi-bisakah kau berhenti me-memandangiku?" pinta Lucy dengan suara pelan. Bulir keringat turun dipelipisnya, mewanti-wanti jawaban Natsu. Memang, orang tuanya kembali lembur kerja hingga meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah bersama para pelayan -yang sudah ia pinta sejak dulu untuk membiarkannya masak jika orangtuanya tidak di rumah.

Natsu menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan melambaikan tangannya pelan dengan wajah tak mengerti. "Lanjutkan saja memasakmu. Lagipula kegiatanku tidak mengganggumu." Ucapnya tenang. Lucy hampir saja melemparkan spatula-nya ke wajah Natsu jika tak mengingat siapa sosok di hadapannya ini.

 _'Apa dia tak mengerti?!'_

Lucy menghela napas pelan dan melanjutkan memasaknya dengan perasaan cemas. Dengan perasaan tak tenang, dengan cepat ia menyelesaikan acara memasaknya dan menghidangkannya di meja makan, dimana Natsu sudah menunggunya, atau lebih tepatnya makanannya, sedari tadi.

Bahkan dia sudah siap sedia dengan garpu dan sendok ditangannya. Benar-benar bocah.

Sekali lagi, Lucy terheran-heran dengan gaya makan Natsu yang berantakan dan penuh nafsu sedangkan ia memakan dengan normal. Ia menghentikan acara makannya dan memandang Natsu dengan raut bingung. Yup, ia teringat akan hal penting yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan kemarin namun ia sangat takut untuk melakukannya, jadi ia hanya diam saja.

" _Nee,_ Dragneel, kenapa kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu?"

'Uhuk…uhuk…'

Natsu langsung tersedak mendengar penuturan Lucy yang tiba-tiba. Ia langsung meneguk air minum di sampingnya hingga tandas, lalu menghembuskan napas lega.

Setelahnya semburat merah tipis nampak diwajahnya seiring dengan palingan wajahnya ke samping. "Apa kau ada masalah dengan itu?" Tanya Natsu membalikkan pertanyaannya. Lucy terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Natsu dengan polos, "Tidak, hanya saja aku bingung, bukannya kau marah karena aku menginjak kakimu padahal kita tak pernah bicara selama dua bulan kita sebangku?"

Natsu tersentak kecil dan memorinya mengingat bagaimana gadis cupu dihadapannya ini mengambil buku yang ia cari untuk referensi tugas dari Ultear-sensei. Guru _killer_ berwajah cantik itu benar-benar tak memberinya ruang untuk bermain.

Dan tugas itu akan dikumpulkan enam hari lagi.

Mengingatnya membuat Natsu mendidih. Ditatapnya Lucy dengan aura membunuh dan dipukulnya meja makan dengan kuat. "Kembalikan buku yang kau ambil itu, Lucy!" Bentaknya.

Namun, entah kenapa gadis berkacamata itu malah tersenyum tipis padanya. Dengan santainya ia menjawab, "Kau bisa memintanya pada Laxus-sensei, karena beliau yang menyuruhku untuk mengambil buku itu."

Natsu mendecih pelan lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang dan bulir keringat yang menetes dipelipisnya. Tentu saja ia tak berani menghadapi guru ter _killer_ di Fairy Gakuen. Lebih baik ia melawan para berandalan tak jelas dari sekolah lain daripada _sensei_ petir itu. Apalagi ditambah ia sering membolos dan tidur pada saat jam pelajarannya. Yang ada ia malah di ceramahi hingga malam.

Lucy melihat Natsu yang ketakutan. Ia tak menyangka kalau _yanke_ satu ini akan memiliki rasa takut akan orang lain. Yah, memang dia tetaplah manusia yang memiliki rasa takut sendiri.

Lucy berjalan menjauh dari meja makan dan mengambil sebuah catatan kecil dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Mata coklat madunya membaca dengan cepat tulisan-tulisan di dalamnya, yang membuat Natsu tak bisa membaca pikiran gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Kapan _deadline_ tugasmu, Dragneel?" Tanya Lucy seolah membaca benak Natsu.

"Enam hari lagi." Tutur Natsu dengan cepat. "Kenapa kau bisa tau kalau aku diberi tugas?"

"Mudah saja, kalau kau sangat membutuhkan buku dan mendesak bahkan merebut buku itu maka hanya ada dua pilihan, yaitu kau sedang membantu guru megambilnya atau kau sedang di beri tugas. Dan aku sangat yakin kau mendapatkan tugas karena kau kan jarang masuk kelas." Jelas Lucy dengan santai.

Natsu mengangguk mengerti. Ia melipat tangannya didada dan menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menatap Lucy dengan pandangan bingung, "Lalu?"

Lucy hampir saja terjatuh akibat otak Natsu yang terlalu lambat memproses kata-katanya. Ia menghela napas pendek dan menunjukkan catatan kecil miliknya, "Artinya, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan tugasmu. Dan kalau tidak salah, aku pernah meminjam salah satu buku itu diperpustakaan kota. Bagaimana kalau lusa kita pergi kesana? Hari minggu kau senggang, kan?"

Natsu berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tak salah aku menjadikanmu pacarku, Lucy." Ucap Natsu dengan cengiran di wajah tampannya. Lucy tersentak dan semburat merah menghiasi wajah putihnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang dan bibirnya terasa kelu untuk bicara.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memeluk catatannya dengan erat. Natsu tak menyadari tingkah Lucy yang berubah dan ia malah memasang mode berpikir. Tak lama wajahnya memerah tipis saat kepalanya mengingat apa yang ingin ia katakan dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya tiba-tiba tanpa melihat Lucy yang juga berwajah sama dengannya.

"Kau juga bisa memanggilku dengan Natsu, Lucy."

* * *

' _Apa dia memang terlihat tampan, ya?'_ Gumam Lucy pelan sambil memakan roti bakar miliknya. Sudah sehari berlalu dan selama itu pula ia terus merenung mengingat wajah Natsu yang terkesan lebih tampan daripada sebelumnya, bahkan pemuda itu selalu melemparkan senyum padanya yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang dan kini ia harus menepati janjinya pada Natsu.

Seperti biasa, Ayah dan Ibunya sudah pergi kerja lebih dahulu dan meninggalkannya sarapan pagi sendirian dengan roti dan selai cokelat, kesukaan Lucy.

Hap…hap…hap…

Ia terus memakan rotinya hingga habis dengan wajah termenung dan wajah yang memerah. Menyadari rotinya telah habis, ia menghentikan acara termenungnya dan langsung meneguk susunya lalu menyampirkan tas merah muda polos yang berada di sampingnya.

Ia menata rambutnya yang diikat _ponytail_ dan kacamatanya dengan gugup, lalu menarik napas pelan. Setelah dirinya tenang, ia berjalan keluar rumah dengan senyum tipis.

"Ganbatte, Lucy!"

* * *

Natsu melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya dengan sabar. Sudah hampir sejam ia menunggu gadis _blonde_ culun itu di depan halte bus. Dengan kemeja orange polos dan ditutupi oleh jaket hitam berhoodie miliknya dan juga celana jeans serta syal kotak-kotak polosnya membuat dirinya menjadi tontonan gratis untuk para gadis yang berlalu lalang. Banyak yang memuji ketampanan dan kesan _cool_ miliknya bahkan sudah ada beberapa yang merayunya dan tak ia gubris sama sekali.

Benar-benar dingin.

"N-Natsu, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Teriak sebuah suara yang sudah dapat Natsu pastikan kalau itu adalah suara Lucy Heartfilia. Ia berdecak kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, kearah Lucy. Baru saja ia ingin memarahi gadis ini, ia langsung membungkam mulutnya dan terpana.

"A-apa apaan bajumu itu, Lucy?!" desis Natsu dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi pada Lucy. Gadis itu tersentak dan menatap bingung dirinya. Ia tak merasa ada yang salah akan pakaiannya karena memang begitulah gayanya jika bepergian keluar bersama Loke. "M-memangnya apa yang s-salah, Natsu?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Natsu menghela napas lelah lalu melepaskan jaket miliknya dan memasangkannya pada Lucy. Gadis itu hanya kebingungan seraya Natsu menarik tangannya dengan kuat dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Kita mau kemana, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy saat menyadari bahwa Natsu menariknya kearah yang berlawanan dari lokasi perpustakaan tujuan mereka.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku, _Nerd_." Ucap Natsu dengan nada dingin. Gadis _blonde_ itu hanya berpasrah diri dan mengikuti kemana pemuda ini membawanya. Natsu yang sekarang sangat mengerikan jika dilawan saat ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Nerd'_.

* * *

"Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan membawaku kemari, Natsu?" Ucap Lucy dengan nada tak senang menatap bangunan minimalis yang berisikan pakaian wanita. Natsu tak menggubrisnya dan terus menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ara, Natsu, kau sedang mencari sesuatu?" Sapa seorang wanita dengan rambut bergelombang pirang panjang dan dress panjang berwarna _pink_ pada Natsu. Gadis yang memiliki perawakan kecil namun tampak manis dan anggun, tersenyum tipis saat melihat Natsu tengah menggandeng tangan seorang gadis.

"Ah, Mavis- _Nee_. Aku sedang mencari baju untuk dia." Ucap Natsu pada gadis bernama Mavis itu. Lucy hanya dapat melihat Natsu berbincang santai dengan gadis bertubuh kecil yang ia panggil kakak itu. Ia bahkan tak sanggup memandang si gadis itu dan terus menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket Natsu yang kebesaran ditubuhnya.

 _Ternyata jaket ini berguna juga_ , batinnya.

Ia merasa telinganya tak mendengar apapun dan hanya mengikuti Natsu yang sudah menarik tangannya kembali. Pemuda itu menyadari kalau sedari tadi Lucy menjadi pendiam. Tangannya langsung mencubit dengan keras pipi Lucy hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi putihnya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Natsu!" teriak Lucy sambil mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas dan sakit. Ia langsung menyadari kalau dirinya tengah berteriak kearah Naga api yang memiliki temperamen tinggi. Dengan cepat ia membungkam mulutnya dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya dengan keringat yang turun di pelipisnya.

'Hidupku dalam ancaman. Lucy bodoh!'

"Masuklah. Langsung saja kau pakai baju ini." Ucap Natsu yang tak menghiraukan teriakan Lucy barusan. Ia malah memberikan kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna biru gelap dengan corak bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya dan rok lipat selutut berwarna senada pada Lucy atas rekomendasi dari Mavis.

Lucy tentu saja memilih menganggukkan kepalanya meski ia tidak suka jika selera fashionnya di kritik oleh orang. Bahkan, Loke saja pernah ia hajar karena menyuruhnya berpakaian lebih terbuka dari ini. Yah, ia akui, selera pemuda ini tak buruk juga. Langsung saja ia masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan memakai pakaian yang diberikan oleh Natsu.

Dibukanya tirai _fitting room_ itu dan memperlihatkan pada Natsu. Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tenang lalu mengacungkan jempolnya pada Mavis. "Berapa harganya, Mavis- _Nee_?" Tanya Natsu sembari mengeluarkan dompet kulit miliknya. Lucy hampir saja terjerambab akibat terkejut akan ulah Natsu yang seenaknya saja membelikannya pakaian.

Bahkan ia tak mengomen sama sekali gayanya saat ini.

Mavis tersenyum tipis pada Natsu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Lucy. "Ambil saja. Anggap kalau ini hadiah dariku untuk pacarmu, Natsu. Oh, katakan pada Zeref kalau aku akan datang nanti malam ke rumah kalian." Natsu menatap bosan Mavis.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu dia. Dasar, kau memang tak memberi secara percuma, Mavis- _Nee_." Cibir Natsu sarkatis. Mavis tertawa terkikik sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

"Tentu saja, Natsu."

* * *

Setelah selesai mengubah gaya Lucy dan Natsu sedikit merasa tenang akan sekitarnya, mereka kembali ke misi awal. Menyelesaikan tugas milik Natsu yang harus berasal dari referensi buku yang telah di berikan oleh Ultear- _sensei_ diperpustakaan kota. Sembari menunggu Lucy mencari buku itu, Natsu hanya menopang dagu di atas meja dan menatap bosan jalanan.

Kenapa berandalan sepertinya berakhir di perpustakaan bersama dengan gadis culun?!

Hanya Tuhan yang tau apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Karena ia pun tak mengerti sama sekali.

 _Bruk…._

Beberapa buku tebal tampak tergeletak rapi dihadapan Natsu saat ini. Saat ia mendongak, ia melihat gadis berkacamata dengan pakaian yang lebih sopan itu tampak tersenyum menyengir pada Natsu. Sedangkan Natsu, jangan tanya lagi, otaknya benar-benar berhenti bekerja saat ini.

Lucy membuka buku paling atas dan memberikannya pada Natsu. "Jadi, bagian mana yang menjadi tugasmu?" Natsu masih tak merespon. Otaknya tak dapat mencerna apa yang tengah Lucy lakukan. Seumur-umur, ia tak pernah berhadapan dengan tumpukan buku tebal yang hanya merusak matanya.

"Kau masih hidup, kan Natsu?" Pemuda itu langsung sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap sinis kearah Lucy. Gadis itu malah _sweatdrop_ melihat Natsu yang malah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. ' _Tsundere, kah?'_ ia membatin.

"Nah, buku yang kau cari. Karena menurutku tugasmu bakalan banyak, makanya aku mengambil beberapa buku dari pengarang yang berbeda sebagai referensi tambahan. Siapa tau nilaimu bakalan bagus setelahnya." Jelas Lucy pada Natsu. Pemuda itu mengerti dan ia membuka salah satu bab di buku yang telah Lucy berikan. Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Turunan Bezene? Bukannya itu untuk semester dua ya?" Natsu mengedikkan bahunya, pertanda ia tak mengetahui perihal itu. Yang ia tahu, Ultear menyuruhnya untuk membuat pembahasan mengenai bab itu. Sebut saja, ia disuruh membuat makalah dengan tulis tangan sebanyak mungkin.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Kebetulan aku sudah mempelajarinya saat kelas dua." Seru Lucy dengan semangat. Ia mengeluarkan semua peralatan tulisnya dan mulai meniliti mana saja yang bagus untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tugas Natsu.

Pemuda _pinkish salmon_ itu ikut berkutat dengan buku meski ia tak dapat mencerna sama sekali isi buku itu. Ia melirik Lucy yang berkonsentrasi penuh dengan buku dan gadis itu tengah menulis di catatannya yang sudah terisi hampir setengah halaman.

 _Braak…_

Meja tempat mereka belajar, ditendang dengan keras hingga buku-buku mereka berserakan di lantai disusul dengan suara tawa mengejek.

"Seorang salamander belajar di perpustakaan bersama seorang gadis culun. Benar-benar menggelikan, hahahaha!" Tawanya menggelegar. Para pengguna perpustakaan berlarian akibat ketakutan dengan segerombolan preman yang mengelilingi meja mereka berdua.

"-risik." Gumam Lucy pelan dengan kepala yang menunduk. Natsu yang tak mendengarnya sama sekali, malah melayangkan tinjunya pada salah satu preman yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang. Seorang preman dengan bertubuh tambun mendekati Lucy dan menarik kerah kemeja Lucy hingga ia tak menapakkan kakinya dilantai.

"Apa kau bilang, pirang?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil mendekatkan telinga kemulut Lucy. Gadis itu tetap menunduk. Natsu yang tengah sibuk menghajar preman lainnya, langsung berinsiatif berlari kearah Lucy yang kesusahan menurutnya.

"Kalian benar-benar berisik, sialan!" Pekik Lucy sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang pemuda itu hingga ia terjungkal ke belakang, menabrak rak buku dengan keras. Kacamata Lucy terlepas saat ia menendang preman lain yang menyerangnya dari belakang.

Natsu? Pemuda itu malah membeku melihat Lucy yang tampak lebih mengerikan dibanding yang ia tahu. Seorang kutu buku bertransformasi menjadi monster dengan tatapan dingin yang ia berikan.

Oh, ia benar-benar harus berhati-hati pada gadis itu mulai saat ini.

TBC

* * *

 **Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa minna-san~**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 nya. Bagaimana menurut minna-san? Jangan macam-macam dengan Lucy loh~ hehehe, dia kan Erza nomor dua XD**

 **Awalnya saya pikir bakalan saya end kan saja di chap pertama, tapi berkat minna-san saya akhirnya melanjutkannya, hehehe~**

 **Saya akan membalas Review minna-san disini saja ya.**

 **92: Makasih, ini udah saya lanjutin~ semoga suka ya**

 **hannah: hahaha ini sudah saya lanjutin. Makasih banget ya sampai pasang puppy eyes ^u^**

 **Dragneel77: Sori ya, ni udah update. Maaf gak bisa kilat untuk chap 2 ini, saya sedang dilanda kesibukan T_T makasih udah review :D**

 **vicky-chan: ini udah update. Makasih ya udah review dan baca ff nya :D**

 **BoBoiBoy Kambing: ini udah lanjut. Hahaha Natsu kan emang udah Tsundere kalau sama Lucy XD meski tampangnya tak menjanjikan :V**

 **dragonfirenatsu90: oke, ini udah next :D**

 **Baiklah, terima kasih juga untuk para readers sekalian yang sudah membaca ff saya. Sekian dari saya #bungkuk-bungkuk**

 **Mind RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _"yanke-chan?" bisik seseorang pada temannya yang melihat seorang gadis berperawakan mungil dengan pakaian yang acak-acakan. Rambut pirang sebahunya tergerai bebas dan mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet. Ia menatap 'mayat-mayat' yang ia hajar karena sudah menggodanya saat ia tengah sibuk membaca novel kesukaannya. Apa mereka sudah kehilangan akal? Atau mereka saja yang tidak tahu mengenai dirinya? Entahlah, ia tak terlalu peduli akan itu.  
_

 _Ia membuang permen karetnya ke sembarang tempat dan menghela napas lelah saat menyadari kalau novelnya terjerembab di kubangan lumpur. Tak ada yang bisa terselamatkan karena lembar-lembar itu sudah tak menampakkan huruf-hurufnya lagi._

 _Ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah orang-orang yang berbisik memandanginya dengan wajah ketakutan. Ia rapikan kembali pakaiannya dan mengambil tas sekolah miliknya yang tergeletak di rerumputan pinggir sungai. Pandangan yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya, akhir-akhir ini.  
_

 _Orang-orang sibuk menggosipinya dan saling berbisik dengan volume suara yang tergolong kencang. Ia tak memperdulikannya dan terus melangkah menjauh. Yang ia tahu, mereka menyebut-nyebut julukannya dengan kagum._

 _"Gadis pirang manis berjiwa iblis, Black Heatfilia."_

Yanke-kun to Yanke-chan?

~Fairy Tail~

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

Genre: Romance and Humor

Warning: OOC and Typo's bertebaran

" _Black Heartfilia_?!" teriak mereka saat ikatan rambut Lucy terlepas, memperlihatkan rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai bebas. Ketakutan merayapi mereka, menyadari bahwa yang mereka hadapi sekarang adalah _monster_ yang sudah tertidur empat tahun lamanya. Mata coklatnya yang biasanya tampak jernih dan terang, kini berubah gelap dan dingin.

Ia terus menghajar preman yang berjumlah sepuluh orang itu dengan brutal dibantu oleh Natsu yang tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau gadis yang ia sangka akan berteriak ketakutan dan meminta perlindungannya malah tampak lebih menyeramkan daripada preman-preman ini.

 _'Boleh juga.'_ Gumam Natsu selagi memelintir tangan pemuda yang memiliki tubuh kurus dan lemah dari yang lain. Tentu saja pemuda itu langsung tumbang dengan suara kesakitan yang terdengar cukup keras, memecah kesunyian perpustakaan.

Setelah semuanya tumbang oleh mereka, gadis itu langsung sadar akan perbuatannya dan malah menatap takut pada Natsu. "A-apa aku l-lepas kendali lagi?" Paniknya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan ia malah menggigit kukunya dengan panik. Mata madunya memandang gelisah ke sekelilingnya ditambah pandangan dari luar perpustakaan.

'Grep'

Tiba-tiba tangannya kirinya digenggam oleh Natsu yang berwajah tak bersalah, "Kita kabur saja." Ucapnya yang sudah memasukkan buku milik mereka tadi.

Lucy ingin memprotes namun tak sempat karena Natsu menarik tangannya dan berlari menjauh perpustakaan yang kini terlihat berantakan akan ulah mereka. Selama mereka berlari, Natsu terus tertawa lebar dan memuji Lucy yang membuat si-empu tersipu malu meski ia tak tahu dalam rangka apa si berandalan Dragneel ini memujinya.

Mereka terus berlari hingga mereka memijakkan kaki ditanam kota dan menghirup oksigen sebanyaknya setelah berlari marathon. Lebih baik menghindar daripada dimarahi, begitulah prinsip Natsu. Meski ia hanya menggunakannya dalam keadaan tertentu.

"A-apa aku t-terus berlari setiap menyangkut dirimu, Nat-Natsu?" Tanya Lucy terengah-engah. Ditengah musim panas yang terik ini, pemuda ini malah mengajaknya berlari marathon dan berakhir seperti seorang tersangka yang melarikan diri dari penjara. Meski tak sepenuhnya salah dan ia malah mengikuti langkah kekasih berandalannya.

Natsu yang terduduk dikursi taman dengan keringat yang mengucur deras, berpura-pura menulikan telinganya dan memilih untuk menarik napas sebanyak mungkin agar detakan jantungnya kembali normal.

"Mereka benar-benar mengganggu saja." Gumamnya yang sudah agak baikan. Ia akan membalas mereka lain kali karena membuatnya mengundur pekerjaannya dan sepertinya untuk hari mendatang mereka tak diperbolehkan untuk mendatangi perpustakaan kota itu lagi.

Yah, Natsu yakin seratus persen kalau mereka akan ditendang keluar jika berani datang. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa penjaga perpustakaan itu memiliki wajah menyeramkan dan aura membunuh.

"Huh… Baiklah, sekarang apa rencanamu?" Tanya Lucy pada Natsu. Ia ikutan duduk disamping Natsu dan meluruskan kakinya yang terasa ngilu. Napasnya sudah kembali normal meski keringatnya masih belum berhenti mengucur.

"Tapi, sebelum itu, aku harus membeli kacamata baru." Ucap Lucy tiba-tiba saat melihat mulut Natsu bergerak hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Pemuda itu awalnya hendak marah karena ucapannya dipotong, namun ia membenarkan ucapan Lucy. "Kau bahkan tampak seperti bayangan bagiku saat ini, Natsu." Pemuda salmon itu langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat Lucy tengah menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat Natsu dengan jelas.

 _'Bagaimana cara dia bertarung tanpa kacamata tadi?'_

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Lucy menerobos begitu saja sebuah rumah yang belum pernah Natsu kunjungi sebelumnya. Rumah berlantai tiga dengan cat putih biru itu tampak elegan dan memberi kesan nyaman. Kakinya mengikuti langkah Lucy yang tergolong santai saat memasuki rumah orang lain.

"Bukannya kau ingin menyelesaikan tugasmu? Aku membawamu ke pakarnya." Jawab Lucy santai. Ia tak merasa takut lagi pada Natsu setelah mengetahui jati diri Natsu beberapa hari lalu. Lagipula, ia membawa Natsu kemari bukan tanpa alasan. Natsu tak memiliki rencana sama sekali setelah insiden perpustakaan itu begitupun dengannya. Setelah mendapat telpon dari salah satu sahabatnya bahwa ia memiliki novel terbaru, ia langsung teringat kalau sahabatnya itu memiliki segudang buku dari berbagai Negara dan tahun pembuatan. Bahkan buku kuno yang tak ia mengerti artinya saja, ia punya.

Pintu besar itu terbuka dengan lebar, dan sesosok gadis bertubuh kecil berlarian dengan cepat dan memeluk Lucy dengan erat. Rambut biru pendeknya melambai dengan elegan akibat hembusan angin pelan. "Lu-chan! _Hisashiburi_!"

 _Bruuk…_

Lucy yang tak siap akan serangan itu malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat mereka berdua terjatuh. Ia meringis pelan, merasakan panasnya jalanan setapak milik sahabat birunya. Begitu si gadis biru mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok tinggi yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

Mereka saling menatap, melebarkan mata dan akhirnya saling menunjuk dengan wajah kaget.

"Natsu/Levy?!"

* * *

Gadis biru bernama Levy McGarden itu mengambil salah satu buku dari rak bukunya yang menjulang tinggi. Dengan bantuan tangga kayu khusus, ia dengan mudah mendapatkan buku yang sudah ia hapal dimana letaknya.

"Yang ini kan, Lu-chan?" Tanyanya, menunjukkan judul buku yang diinginkan Lucy. Gadis yang berada diseberang rak buku dan juga menggunakan tangga itu, mengiyakannya dan menyuruh Natsu untuk mengambilnya, sementara ia mencari novel yang menarik untuk ia baca disaat senggang.

Setelah selesai dengan pencarian mereka, kedua gadis itu turun dari tangga dan duduk di meja belajar yang tergolong besar dan panjang itu, menemani Natsu yang sudah memulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Levy menopang dagunya dan menatap Natsu dan Lucy dengan pandangan aneh lalu diikuti dengan senyum tipis. Otak pintarnya dengan mudah mencerna apa yang terjadi pada kedua makhluk beda alam yang ia kenal ini, meski ia tak tahu kalau mereka saling kenal kecuali yang ia tahu mereka sekelas tanpa pernah menyapa sama sekali.

Itulah yang sering Lucy ceritakan padanya.

"Jadi kalian berkencan?" Tanya Levy _to-the-point_. Lucy yang asyik membaca novel, memandang polos Levy dan Natsu berhenti menulis dengan wajah memerah tipis. "Yah, bisa kau bilang begitu, Levy-chan." Aku Lucy dengan cepat dan polos. Yah, ia sudah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Setidaknya pertanyaan Levy tidak sememalukan saat Natsu berkoar tentang mereka sudah pacaran dihadapan satu sekolah hanya karena kedekatannya dengan Loke.

Levy McGarden memang tak mengetahui perihal yang terjadi pada sahabat-sahabatnya, karena hampir setiap hari, ia berada di perpustakaan sekolah dan tak menanggapi gossip-gosip yang beredar. Karena hal itu, ia jarang bertemu dengan sahabat tercintanya kecuali jika sudah libur.

"Itu benar kan, Natsu?" Lucy melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama pada Natsu. Pemuda itu hampir saja mematahkan pena miliknya jika saja ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lucy dan menatap Levy.

Dan gadis itu memadangnya dengan senyum jahat.

"Kenapa kau penasaran, Levy? Gadis _Nerd_ ini memang pacarku. Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Aku malah senang." Natsu _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Levy yang singkat dan cepat. Benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Nyawanya lebih terancam karena tugas Ultear- _sensei_ daripada godaan dari gadis berambut biru itu.

* * *

Natsu bernapas lega. Tugasnya sudah hampir selesai berkat bantuan Lucy dan Levy –yang sejujurnya hanya diam membaca novel didepannya dan menggoda mereka berdua- dan mungkin lusa ia sudah bisa mengumpulkannya ke Ultear dengan rasa bangga.

Meski ia merasa tertekan dan kepalanya sakit akan penjelasan Lucy yang terlalu rumit baginya –karena ia jarang menyentuh buku dan lebih suka berkelahi- hingga gadis itu berubah menjadi sosok iblis jika berhadapan dengan buku. Ia benar-benar memaksanya untuk menulis bahkan sampai memegang sebuah penggaris kayu yang tergolong keras. Menepuk-nepuk layaknya Laxus yang akan selalu melakukannya bila mengawasi ujian.

Ia memandangi Lucy dengan kening berkedut dan aura tak suka, membuat gadis disebelah merinding seketika. "K-kenapa kau m-memandangiku se-seperti itu?" kepribadiannya kembali seperti awal. Gugup dan ketakutan saat ia menatap tajam, padahal saat proses belajar, ia terus memberikan tatapan tajam dan gadis itu malah membalas tatapan yang lebih tajam. Sangat mirip dengan Mirajane maupun Erza.

"Mau bertarung denganku?" Tantang Natsu sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk meninju. Lucy yang melihatnya langsung _sweatdrop_. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kalau pasangan kekasih saling bertarung, maksudnya ditantang oleh si laki-laki.

Ia memundurkan dirinya, memberi jarak yang agak jauh dari Natsu. Pemuda itu menampilkan wajah beringasnya dan Lucy rasa dia akan mati jika benar-benar melakukannya. "A-ampuni a-aku. Aku masih i-ingin hidup, Dragneel."

Ekspresinya berubah dan ia langsung tertawa nista, dengan wajah kemenangan. Membuat Lucy melemparkan sepatu _boots-_ nya lalu berlari ketakutan. Yah, dia masih memiliki rasa takut pada Natsu, meski pemuda itu mulai berubah secara perlahan.

"Jangan lari, Heartfilia! Aku masih ingin bertarung denganmu!"

* * *

Lucy berjalan santai sambil membawa beberapa _snack_ ringan pelepas laparnya setelah berlari dari Natsu dan berakhir dengan tawa lepas yang diciptakan pemuda _pinkish_ itu dengan tingkah konyolnya kala melihat makanan lezat di dekat pemeberhentian bus.

Ia sedikit bingung akan tingkah Natsu yang cukup berbeda dari biasanya.

Kompleks perumahannya cukup sepi karena sudah larut malam dan hanya ia yang berjalan di daerah itu. Ia merasa senang hari ini karena akhirnya ia bisa dekat dengan teman sebangku sekaligus kekasihnya itu yang terkenal akan perkelahiannya. Hal yang baik yang ia dengar tentang Natsu hanya nilainya yang memuaskan saat ujian.

Baru saja ia melewati persimpangan, beberapa gerombolan pemuda yang ia yakini pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, mengelilingi dirinya sambil memegang beberapa tongkat kayu maupun bassball. Mata coklat madunya menyipit, menatap seorang pemuda yang berjalan diantara mereka, dengan penerangan jalan yang buruk membuatnya kesulitan untuk melihat.

Begitu ia dapat melihat siapa itu, mata coklatnya membulat dan ia merasakan sakit yang teramat dikepalanya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

 _'Natsu'_

"Gihee… Tuan putrimu sudah kutangkap, _Salamander_." Ucapnya memberikan seringaian lebar sambil mengangkat tubuh Lucy ke bahunya dengan kasar. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

TBC

* * *

 **Chap 3 update!**

 **Maaf untuk chap kali ini saya belum bisa menjelaskan cara pertarungan yang sengit... saya hanya pandai berimajinasi liar #plak**

 **Dan saya mau nangis dipojokan dulu karena ngeliat Juvia mati T_T padahal Juvia salah satu character kesukaan saya... kenapa Hiro-sensei!**

 **Baiklah, saya akan membalas review dari para reader-san sambil megang tisue buat menyumpal hidung saya yang penuh cairan karena menangis terlalu banyak... Hiro-sensei memang hebat membuat perasaan FT Lover terombang-ambing. Baiklah kembali ke topik utama...  
**

 **ifadragneel92: wah, terima kasih... padahal saya sendiri ragu kalau adegan Lucy yang saya tulis itu keren XP #dasar author aneh. Saya hanya kurang percaya diri dalam menulis sebuah cerita action. ini udah saya lanjut!**

 **Dragneel77: ini udah lanjut ;)**

 **guest: makasih :3 wkwkwk tenang aja. Adegan NaLu bakalan bertebaran dimana saja XD**

 **hannah: hehehe makasih... saya jadi malu sendiri udah dipuji #plak pede-nya kumat lagi XD makasih ya udah review sampai dua kali untuk chap yang sama ;D**

 **Akayuki1479: hihih gimana dengan adegan Lucy mode Erza and Mira On kali ini? makasih ya :)**

 **Akashi Rey14: buahahaha, anda membaca pikiran saya saja XD**

 **vicky-chan: hahaha sepertinya begitu :D ini udah update, makasih**

 **Azure Shine: Ini udah chap 3, semoga senang ya. makasih udah baca ;)**

 **BoBoiBoy Unta: iya, makasih ya. Nama anda masih segar diingatan saya #plak XP yanke itu sebutan untuk anak muda yang gemar berkelahi dan biang keributan atau sebut saja anak berandalan. makasih atas pujiannya XD**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk para reader yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff saya. Maaf untuk chap kali ini sedikit pendek, namun untuk chap depan akan lebih panjang karena akan mencapai konflik cerita. Terima kasih banyak, minna-san~**

 **Salam damai,**

 **Mind RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Natsu mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi kayu itu dengan alis yang berkedut. Ia tak suka, Lucy Heartfilia si _Nerd_ itu tak berada dirumah saat ia menjemput untuk berangkat bersama. Ia pikir jika gadis itu sudah pergi dahulu, meninggalkannya sendiri dalam bingung.

Ia menatap kursi Lucy, belum ada tas gadis itu. Kemana dia? Bukannya sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi? Selama yang ia tahu, gadis itu tak pernah membolos sekalipun.

 _Drrt…drrt…_

Ia langsung merogoh celana tasnya dan membuka pesan singkat. Mungkin dari pacar anehnya itu.

 _'PACARMU BERSAMA KAMI, JIKA INGIN DIA KEMBALI, TEMUI KAMI DI HALAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH PHANTOM HIGH ATAU DIA AKAN KAMI SIKSA.'_

Mata Natsu melebar. Amarahnya memuncak dan darahnya mendidih melihat foto Lucy yang terbaring dengan luka-luka diwajahnya juga pesan singkat yang sudah ia ketahui dari siapa. Gajeel Redfox, pemuda besi yang benar-benar menjengkelkan. Padahal sudah dihabisi oleh Lucy dan dirinya tapi mereka malah berani menangkap Lucy.

"Kurang ajar!" Desisnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil tasnya kembali lalu berjalan keluar. Wajahnya penuh amarah dan sudah pasti ia akan mengambil Lucy dari mereka.

"Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh _Nerd-_ ku kecuali aku."

Yanke-kun to Yanke-chan?

~Fairy Tail~

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

Genre: Romance and Humor

Warning: OOC and Typo's bertebaran

Lucy mengerang pelan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap sekitar dengan bingung. Kepalanya terasa sakit bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terasa seolah remuk. Ia juga merasa wajahnya perih namun entah kenapa tangannya tak mampu untuk bergerak.

"Hou, kau sudah bangun, tuan putri?" ia menoleh, menatap ke sampingnya. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan tindik besi yang begitu banyak diwajahnya. Mata Lucy langsung melebar dan menoleh ke atas, mendapati tangannya terikat oleh tali dan digantungkan layaknya tahanan.

"Kau!" Geram Lucy. Ia ingat siapa pemuda ini. Dulu ia pernah menghajarnya saat SMP karena sudah menghajar beberapa teman-teman SMP-nya. Pemuda itu tertawa keras, lalu menendang tubuhnya dengan keras, membuatnya mengeluarkan darah yang banyak dari mulutnya. "Uhuk…uhuk…" ia memicingkan matanya sebelah, menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Sakit yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

Meski ia tak bisa melihat terlalu jelas wajah pemuda itu karena kacamatanya menghilang entah kemana, namun ia sangat yakin kalau dia adalah Gajeel Redfox. Berandalan Phantom High yang terkenal akan kesadisannya.

"Apa yang kau mau?!" Desis Lucy. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu menendang perutnya dengan keras lalu meninjunya dan mengulangnya hingga berkali-kali. Ia tertawa keras dengan wajah senang. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lemah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia tak sanggup untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau akan tahu apa mauku. Tunggu saja hingga pangeranmu datang."

 _Brak!_

Baru saja Gajeel berbicara, pintu besi itu ditendang keras oleh seseorang. Rambut _pinkish_ nya terlihat lemas, bersamaan dengan keringat yang mengucur. Ditangannya terdapat tongkat kayu panjang dan wajahnya penuh luka, namun ekspresinya penuh amarah. Dibalik pintu, murid-murid Phantom High terbujur tak berdaya.

Gajeel tersenyum senang, kemudian menyeringai lebar menatap orang yang sudah ia tunggu.

Begitu mata onix-nya melihat gadis yang ia sayangi terikat lemah di belakang musuhnya, kerutan dikeningnya semakin mendalam dan amarah yang sangat jelas terlihat disana.

"GAJEEL!""

"SALAMANDER!"

* * *

 _Bruuk! Buagh!_

Natsu terus melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Gajeel dengan keras, membuat pemuda itu terjerembab ke belakang. Matanya menggelap dan tanpa segan ia terus membalas tinjuan juga tendangan yang diberikan musuhnya dengan kuat.

Gajeel tersenyum menyeringai. Ia meludahi darah yang mengucur dari mulutnya. Ia sangat senang akan pertarungannya kali ini. Musuhnya yang pernah kalah malam itu, kini menjadi musuh yang setara untuknya. Ditambah ada orang yang berharga yang menjadi alasannya untuk bertambah kuat.

Ia bangkit dan memukul wajah Natsu dengan cepat menggunakan sikunya lalu menendangnya dengan kuat.

 _Brak!_

Tubuh Natsu terlempar, mengenai salah satu meja kayu hingga ambruk dan hancur. Ia merintih pelan. Ia kehilangan fokus saat matanya kembali menatap tubuh Lucy hingga memberikan celah bagi Gajeel untuk menghajarnya. Musuhnya benar-benar kuat. Namun, Gajeel belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan Gray, _frienemy_ -nya dan Erza, si wanita monster itu.

"Pukulanmu seperti wanita, muka besi." Desis Natsu sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya. Ia sengaja tak menggunakan senjata apapun begitupun dengan Gajeel, karena mereka tahu bahwa pertarungan antarpria adalah dengan tangan kosong.

Ia menyeka pipinya yang berdarah akibat goresan kayu dengan pelan. Senyum semangat terlihat jelas dimatanya. Ia takkan kalah kali ini. Ia benar-benar akan menyelamatkan Lucy setelah menghabisi pemuda dihadapannya yang kini berwajah sama dengannya.

"Kau takkan terlempar seperti itu jika pukulanku seperti wanita, salamander." Balasnya dengan sengit. Natsu langsung berlari mendekati Gajeel dan melayangkan tinjuannya kembali.

Gajeel menahan tinjuannya, mengunci tangan Natsu dengan cepat. seringai kemenangan terpatri diwajahnya. Namun dengan cepat, Natsu melayangkan tinjuan lain dari tangan kirinya sebelum kepalan Gajeel mengenai perutnya, mengenai pelipis Gajeel. Pemuda itu tersentak dan tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan tendangan keras diperutnya lalu menyusul dengan tendangan ke wajahnya.

"AARRGGH!"

 _Bruk!_

Natsu terengah-engah. Ia berhasil membuat musuhnya tumbang meski butuh waktu yang cukup lama dan tenaga yang cukup banyak. Ia berjalan menuju Lucy, menatap gadis itu dengan wajah bersalah.

"Natsu?" Ucap Lucy dengan lemah. Ia memicingkan matanya, menatap setitik warna _pinkish_ tak asing. Ia kemudian memberikan senyum tipisnya, mengetahui bahwa memang Natsu-nya lah yang datang menyelamatkannya. Ia dapat mendengar suara Natsu saat perkelahian tadi, meski ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit akibat tinjuan dari Gajeel.

Natsu langsung melepaskan ikatan tangan Lucy, menurunkannya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Pakaian sekolahnya tampak sangat kotor dan penuh sobekan, namun ia tak meperdulikannya. Bahkan lukanya jauh lebih sedikit dibanding Lucy.

Ia terdiam, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Matanya sangat buram saat ini dan ia hanya bisa merasakan tubuh Natsu yang bergetar dan suara lirih Natsu yang meminta maaf. Dengan pelan, ia mengusap punggung Natsu, menenangkan pemuda itu. Tampaknya ia benar-benar membuat pacarnya itu dalam kekalutan besar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Natsu. Seharusnya kau lebih khawatir dengan tubuhmu." Natsu tersontak. Ia tak menyangka kalau Lucy masih sanggup menenangkan dirinya, padahal ia merasa sangat kesakitan. Ia bahkan dapat melihat perut Lucy yang membiru dan juga memar di wajahnya.

Sementara itu, Lucy langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Natsu sejenak, memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Ia rasa, akibat tendangan dan tinjuan itu, kini perutnya terkena masalah. Natsu yang melihatnya lantas membuka seragam sekolahnya, menampilkan kaos putih dan memberikannya pada Lucy. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke depan dengan tangan yang siaga dibelakang.

"Naik. Aku akan membawamu pulang."

* * *

Lucy memasangkan plester pada wajah Natsu yang terluka lalu membalut luka perut Natsu dengan perban sementara dirinya hanya perlu memasang plester disana-sini, dibagian luka yang tergolong besar.

Natsu hanya diam sambil mengikuti pergerakan Lucy yang mengobati lukanya. Rencananya, ia hanya mengantar Lucy pulang agar gadis itu bisa memulihkan dirinya dan bukan mengobati lukanya sekaligus.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat luka Natsu yang sudah ia obati. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia dapat melihat Natsu yang terus memandanginya dengan tatapan berbeda. Pandangannya sudah lebih baik, ditambah Virgo langsung menyiapkan kacamata lain untuknya, membuatnya menghela napas pelan.

 _Plak!_

Ditepuknya dengan pelan pipi Natsu, membuat pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia berikan senyum manisnya pada Natsu. Senyum yang tak pernah ia berikan kepada siapapun kecuali orang tersayangnya, dan kini ia bisa menganggap Natsu sebagai salah satunya.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang berkat dirimu." Tuturnya dengan tulus. Ya, ia sangat tulus mengucapkannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu akan berbuat apa jika Natsu tidak datang menyelamatkannya.

Ia tarik wajah Natsu mendekat, lalu menatapnya dengan intens, membuat Natsu tak bergerak. Ia bisa melihat bahwa mata tajam Natsu sebenarnya sangatlah indah. Seorang preman yang sebenarnya hanyalah pemuda biasa yang juga bisa menangis saat orang terkasih terluka karenanya.

Dan Lucy mengerti akan itu semua.

Sedangkan Natsu, bibirnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara. Ia tak ingin Lucy terluka karenanya. Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa dengan berdekatan pada gadis yang berhasil mencuri hatinya saat ia serius belajar, akan membawa hidupnya ke dalam bahaya.

"Terima kasih, Natsu." Dan Natsu dapat merasakan kehangatan dari si pecinta buku itu untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

Virgo datang mendekati nona mudanya sambil membawa beberapa pakaian baru untuk pemuda yang telah membawa majikannya pulang dengan selamat, meski ia sedikit panic saat Lucy pulang dalam keadaan kacau, begitupun pemuda itu.

Namun yang ia tahu kalau pemuda itu telah menyelamatkan Lucy dan sekaligus orang terkasih dari majikannya.

"Terima kasih, Virgo. Oh, kemana Papa dan Mama?" Tanya Lucy yang sedari tadi tak melihat kedua orang tuanya. Biasanya mereka akan menunggu dirinya pulang dan akan berangkat kerja setelah melihat Lucy dihadapan mereka. Padahal ia sudah menghilang semenjak tadi malam dan kini masih pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Tuan Jude dan Nyonya Layla berangkat ke Edolas semenjak kemarin siang. Mereka akan kembali minggu depan, _Hime_." Lucy mengangguk dan menghela napas lega. "Jangan beritahu Mama Papa tentang ini ya, Virgo. Aku mohon." Perintahnya pada Virgo. Ini pertama kalinya ia memohon pada Virgo untuk menyembunyikan hal yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

Gadis pelayan itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri dengan setia sambil memperhatikan tingkah kedua muda-mudi yang kini tampak canggung itu. Lucy memberikan pemuda bernama Natsu itu pakaian yang telah ia sediakan lalu menyuruhnya untuk memakainya. Sedangkan pemuda itu malah tampak memerah malu karenanya, membuat majikannya jadi ikut memerah.

Entahlah, Ia tak mengerti kenapa mereka saling malu. Namun ia sangat yakin kalau mereka saling menyayangi.

"Nee, Virgo, kenapa pakaian kami sama?" Tanya Lucy sambil memperhatikan pakaiannya dan Natsu yang memiliki motif yang sama dengan warna yang senada. Baju _couple_ -an tepatnya. Virgo tersenyum manis, "Bukannya itu yang anda inginkan, _Hime_?"

" _Chigaaauu!_ "

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya." Ucap Natsu sambil menyandang tas sekolahnya. Ia memberikan seringai lebarnya dan menepuk kepala Lucy dengan lembut. Ia sudah merasa baikan karena gadis-nya adalah gadis kuat.

Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat suka akan sentuhan Natsu kali ini. Terasa lembut dan hangat. "Hati-hati dijalan, Natsu." Balasnya pelan.

Pukul satu siang dan seharusnya kini mereka berada disekolah untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Namun, sepertinya Lucy akan meminta izin untuk tidak hadir hari ini kepada wali kelasnya, Laxus- _sensei_ , meskipun itu sudah terlambat.

"Besok kau akan ke sekolah, bukan? Jangan kemana-mana tanpaku. Aku akan menjemputmu besok." Sekali lagi Lucy mengangguk pelan. Pipinya memerah akan perlakuan Natsu yang berbeda. Natsu sangat takut kejadian seperti tadi terulang kembali. Ia hanya tak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya.

Natsu mulai beranjak dari sana. Lucy mengginggit bibirnya pelan. Dengan lari kecil, ia menyusul Natsu lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Air matanya menetes perlahan, membuat pemuda itu tersentak kecil lalu memandang ke belakang.

"Kenapa, Lucy?" Ia merasakan gelengan kecil dari Lucy dan ia memilih diam. Membiarkan gadis kutu buku itu melanjutkan apa yang hendak ia katakan maupun lakukan.

" _Arigatou,_ Natsu. _Hontou ni arigatou_."

TBC

* * *

 **Chapter 4 update!**

 **Uwaah! Maaf ya jika chap ini membosankan. Sangat sulit bagi saya untuk merangkai kata-kata untuk adegan perkelahiannya, maklum saya masih belajar T_T**

 **BTW, gimana nasibnya Natsu sama Gray ya di manga? saya gak mau mereka bertarung satu sama lain dan saling membunuh T_T meski saya senang kalau Juvia masih hidup. Hiro-sensei benar-benar hebat dalam menjungkir balikkan emosi pembaca. Saya benar-benar salut!**

 **Oke, saya akan membalas review dari reader sekalian**

 **Dragneel77: Wkwkwk ide kamu boleh juga. Chapter depan mungkin tidak ada Nerd Lucy untuk sementara XD makasih ya udah review**

 **ifadragneel92: Hahaha ini udah lanjut. Gimana chap ini? makasih udah review ya :D**

 **Fic of Delusion: Hahaha anda benar-benar menebak cara berpikir saya. Yup saya hampir saja ingin membuatnya seperti di OVA 2 tapi saya rubah lagi. Ini udah update, makasih ya undah review :D**

 **vicky-chan: Aih... Iya saya juga sadar kalau adegannya kurang mendebarkan. Maaf kan daku yang masih pemula dalam tulis menulis. Semoga kamu suka dengan chap ini. makasih udah review :D**

 **BoBoiBoy Memang: Yup, benar sekali. Ini udah update, makasih udah review :D**

 **guest: Wkwkwk, makasih ya ini udah update!**

 **hannah: Makasih. Ini udah update :D**

 **reader: Iya, bener banget. Ketahuan aja ya dari cara ketawanya XD... makasih udah review**

 **name: Makasih udah review :D go go Nalu Forever!**

 **Akayuki1479: wkwkwk gak... Kan Gajeel taunya cuma sama Natsu XD Gimana chapnya? NaLu akan selalu berkibar #plak heheh makasih udah review**

 **guest2: Ini udah update... makasih udah review ya! moga kamu suka :D**

 **guest3: Oke ini udah update... makasih udah review! moga suka :D**

 **oke sekian dari saya... Maaf jika saya tidak bisa update kilat karena ide sedang tersumbat entah dimana #apa lagi itu**

 **Salam damai**

 **Mind RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Natsu menunggu dengan sabar sambil menggigit roti bakar yang tadi ia bawa dari rumah. Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian Lucy diculik oleh Phantom High dan kini luka-lukanya sudah sembuh total meski masih meninggalkan bekas goresan tipis.

Selama itu pula ia selalu mengantar dan menjemput Lucy ke sekolah atau kemana pun gadis itu pergi, yah walaupun gadis itu tak meminta sekalipun. Ia hanya tak ingin kejadian seperti seminggu lalu terulang lagi.

Yang lebih parahnya, selama seminggu itu telinganya terasa panas. Bukan hanya ceramahan Laxus- _sensei_ yang seenakjidatnya menuduhnya melakukan hal onar lagi hingga melibatkan salah satu murid kesayangannya, Lucy, tapi juga ancaman dari Levy dan Loke –walaupun lebih banyak Loke yang mengancamnya- agar menjaga sahabat mereka dengan sangat baik.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Natsu." Ia menatap kesamping, kearah Lucy yang akhirnya keluar dari rumahnya. Mata onix-nya langsung membulat dan menatap terkejut kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Kemana kacamatamu, Lucy?" Gadis keturunan Heartfilia itu tersenyum gugup.

"Apa tidak bagus? Aku membeli lensa kontak agar lebih mudah melihat." Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dengan pipi memerah. Ia benar-benar terpana dengan kekasihnya. Tak ada kacamata yang menghalangi indahnya permata madu itu untuk menampilkan keindahannya ditambah rambut yang kini terikat _ponytail_ disamping kepalanya, menambah nilai plus dimata Natsu.

Apa gadis ini adalah gadis cupu yang sama? Gadis berkacamata penggugup dengan rambut yang dikepang dua?

Ia lebih menganggap penampilan Lucy saat ini jauh lebih cantik dan _riskan_ daripada sebelumnya. Bisa saja gadisnya direbut oleh orang lain saat melihat dirinya yang tampil cantik bak model.

"Natsu?" suara manis bernada tanya itu berhasil membuat Natsu bergidik dan ia langsung menarik tangan Lucy tanpa menoleh kearah kekasihnya.

"A-ayo, kita akan terlambat."

"Tapi ini masih pukul setengah tujuh."

* * *

Tepat seperti perkiraannya, pertama kali mereka melangkahkan kaki di gerbang sekolah, semua mata tertuju pada sosok di sampingnya yang asyik membaca note kecil berisi catatan penting mengenai pelajaran yang akan menjadi bahan kuis nanti. Memang, baru beberapa siswa yang datang karena hari masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat menuju sekolah yang akan mendentangkan bel masuknya pada pukul delapan tepat. Tapi tetap saja, Natsu tak menyukainya.

Sedangkan Lucy? Dia tampak tenang-tenang saja bahkan hampir tak memerdulikan apapun termasuk Natsu saat ini selain bahan kuis sejarah.

Sedikit jengkel, ia menarik tangan kiri Lucy yang nangkring dengan sedikit perasaan kesal dan mempercepat langkah mereka menuju kelas. Lucy hanya tersentak sedikit saat tangannya di tarik meskipun setelahnya ia langsung kembali fokus membaca.

"Apa serunya membaca kertas seperti itu?" tiba-tiba Natsu memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Koridor lantai dua masih tergolong sepi untuk sebuah sekolah yang dikenal berisik minta ampun hingga decihan Natsu terdengar begitu jelas di gendang telinga gadis yang kini sudah tak fokus akan bacaannya. Lucy melirik sejenak sosok yang kini memasang wajah masam dengan aura yang sedikit mengerikan. Ah, apa pemuda itu kembali dalam mode _tusndere_ -nya?

Ia menutup note kecil itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Lalu, apa kau tak ingat kalau hari ini ada kuis?" oke, sepertinya Lucy sudah sangat terbiasa dengan mode _menyeramkan_ Natsu bahkan itu tak membuatnya takut sama sekali karena ia sudah tahu bagaimana lembutnya seorang Natsu Dragneel dibalik wajah menyeramkannya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh apa?" tanya Natsu agak sengit. Lucy bersweatdrop dengan tawa geli di dalam hati, _'bukannya kau memang seperti itu?'_ Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin mengatakannya tepat di wajah pemuda itu.

Namun, baru saja ia hendak melancarkan aksi marah juga tak terima, ia membungkam mulutnya. Mata onixnya bertubrukan dengan madu Lucy yang terlihat begitu jelas, membuatnya merona tipis akibat ketidakbiasaannya dengan gadis yang kini telah bertransformasi menjadi gadis menawan. Gadis yang mampu menghilangkan kata ' _nerd'_ yang selalu terselip dari mulut Natsu jika ia marah. Namun, rona itu tidaklah bertahan lama saat matanya bergerak liar menatap luka-luka diwajah Lucy yang belum menghilang.

Lucy menyadari perubahan ekspresi Natsu. Sinar matanya meredup tatkala menatap wajahnya. Pasti pemuda itu merasa bersalah kembali karena lukanya yang belum kunjung hilang. Ia tahu, semenjak beberapa tahun lalu, tepatnya saat ia mulai mengenakan kacamata dan mengubah gaya rambutnya sebagai penembus kesalahannya, ia menjadi sosok gadis pemalu dan tertutup. Ia juga takut pada dunia luar yang bisa membuatnya kembali membuat orang terkasihnya kecewa. Kekecewaan yang masih belum terobati hingga sekarang meski mereka menutupinya dengan sebuah senyum sayang.

Entah kenapa, sosok disampingnya, malah kini mengkhawatirkannya. Sosok yang dulu sangat ia hindari dan ia takuti karena keliarannya, mampu membuatnya kembali khawatir, memerah, dan kembali menjadi sosok Lucy yang dulu. Dan kini ia tak suka dengan wajah bertekuk Natsu yang penuh khawatir akan dirinya.

Ia menelisik jemari Natsu tanpa peringatan, menautkannya hingga pemuda itu terlonjak kaget dengan sentuhan hangat yang belum pernah ia rasakan. "Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. aku tak menyangka kau akan semelankolis ini, Natsu Dragneel- _san_." Ucap Lucy tanpa berniat melepaskan genggamannya. Ia sedikit beruntung jika lorong sepi karena setidaknya, siswa lainnya takkan melihat Natsu yang kini salah tingkah. Jika tidak, mungkin tittle preman menyeramkan yang menyangkut pada Natsu akan musnah begitu saja.

Natsu tak habis pikir jika Lucy benar-benar berani menggenggam tangannya dahulu.

Mereka hanya diam sambil menelusuri koridor lantai tiga dan mendapati ruang kelas dengan tangan yang _masih_ terkait erat, hingga akhirnya mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing dan Lucy yang mulai mengeluarkan bukunya. Tepatnya buku kimia yang bisa saja menjadi kuis mendadak selain pelajaran sejarah.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya belajar, Natsu. Aku tak mau nilaimu anjlok dan diberi tugas oleh Ultear- _sensei_ lagi. Kau sudah berjanji padaku kemarin." Oke, sepertinya nyali Natsu langsung ciut melihat tatapan tajam Lucy dengan tangan yang sudah memegang pena. Lucy dalam mode belajar memang mengerikan.

* * *

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi dan memberikan angin segar bagi siswa yang selesai menjalani kuis sejarah. Lucy memasukkan kembali peralatan tulis-menulisnya hingga tiba-tiba saja para siswa laki-laki dan perempuan mengerubunginya seperti semut.

Lucy terdiam dan mode penakutnya kembali menyala begitu menghadapi rentetan pertanyaan teman-temannya mengenai perubahannya yang drastis.

Natsu melihat gadisnya dibalik tubuh-tubuh yang mengelilinginya. Awalnya ia membiarkannya saja karena ia terlanjur lelah dengan kuis tadi –meski ia tidak ada kendala dalam menjawabnya karena ia sudah belajar sebelumnya- dan ingin menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja kesayangan untuk tidur hingga akhirnya ia jengah melihat keadaan memburuk dan Lucy mulai berkeringat dingin karenanya.

"Minggir kalian semua." Satu kalimat tegas dan penuh tekanan dari Natsu mampu membuat gerombolan teman sekelasnya plus kelas lain bergidik ngeri dan memilih menyingkir. Dengan cepat dan posesif, ia tarik tangan Lucy dan berjalan keluar begitu saja. Meninggalkan manusia-manusia yang mendesah kecewa.

Yang tak mereka tahu, ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan sikap jengkel hingga akhirnya tersenyum senang.

* * *

Lucy hanya diam ketika Natsu menariknya keluar kelas dan membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Ia merasa lega karena Natsu seolah membaca pikirannya meski pemuda itu masih sedikit kasar padanya. ia masih terus mengumpat kesal sebelum akhirnya menyuruh Lucy untuk duduk di kursi kayu dengan pohon _peach_ menjadi tempat teduhannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lucy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya meski ia merasa pusing karena kejadian tadi. Natsu tiba-tiba berjongkok dihadapannya dan mengecek keningnya yang mengeluarkan keringat.

"Kau dingin sekali." kaget Natsu. Wajah Lucy memucat dan tubuhnya menggigil akibat kejadian tadi. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya saat Natsu hendak membeli sebotol air minum dari mesin minuman di lantai satu.

"Aku hanya pobia." Tuturnya jujur. Natsu beringsut dari posisinya dan kini beralih pada kursi disebelah Lucy yang kosong. "Kau pobia keramaian?"

Lucy tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk membenarkan. Natsu hanya diam tanpa menggali alasan pobia gadis pirang kesukaannya. Yang kini ia sadari, tangannya mulai mengusap pelan rambut Lucy dan menaruh kepala gadis itu di bahunya.

Oh, ia benar-benar menjadi seorang melankolis sekarang.

Lucy hanya diam menikmati semilir angin yang perlahan membuatnya tenang. Tidak, bukan angin saja melainkan bahu besar dan menenangkan milik Natsu. Ia tak percaya, Natsu akan begitu lembut padanya, membuatnya mau tak mau terkekeh pelan. "Kau benar-benar sudah bukan Dragneel menyeramkan yang kukenal."

"Jangan memulai, Heartfilia. Moodku sudah cukup jelek saat ini." tutur Natsu penuh penekanan. Oke, Lucy memilih diam karena bisa berbahaya jika sisi _tsundere_ -nya yang bercampur dengan sisi sadisnya keluar. Lebih baik ia menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila gara-gara kejadian di kelas tadi.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati ketenangan di taman belakang. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia mulai terlelap dengan warna muka yang mulai membaik.

* * *

"Luce…"

"Lucy Heartfilia…"

"Hey, _Nerd_. Bangunlah." Lucy membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati posisinya masih sama seperti tadi ia tertidur. Ia langsung terlonjak saat mendapati langit mulai menggelap. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?

Natsu yang sedari tadi menjadi sandaran tidur Lucy hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Lucy yang mulai ketakutan. "Sudah jam berapa sekarang, Natsu?"

"Jam 12 siang. Bahuku sudah pegal gara-gara kepalamu, tahu." Decak Natsu. Meski begitu ia tampak tak mempermasalahkan hal itu terlalu mendalam karena ia senang-senang saja menjadi bantal Lucy saat gadis itu membutuhkannya. Meski jangan harap ia akan membaringkan Lucy kursi dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan. Gadis itu masih menggunakan kontak lensa di matanya.

Lucy hanya menghela napas pelan. Ia kira sudah hampir malam, ternyata hanya langit kelam pertanda hujan. Natsu bangkit dari duduknya sembari merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan berjalan mendekati Lucy. Ia taruh telapak tangannya pada kening Lucy lalu kemudian tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang membuat Lucy merona dan menahan napas sejenak.

"Syukurlah. Nah, ayo kembali ke kelas. Tadi kita sudah membolos satu mata pelajaran dan jangan sampai melewatkannya lagi. Perutku juga harus diisi sekarang." Ucapnya tenang. Refleks, tangan Natsu langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Lucy dan membawa gadisnya kembali ke kelas. Sepertinya menggenggam tangan Lucy menjadi hal yang ia senangi mulai sekarang.

"Duduklah dibangkuku untuk beberapa hari ini. Aku akan menjagamu dari para pemangsa itu." Lucy langsung memerah mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar jatuh pada pesona Natsu Dragneel. Seorang _yanke-kun_ ternyata bisa semanis ini. "Ingat, kau ini kekasihku. Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun membuatmu terluka." Ucap Natsu penuh penekanan.

Tidak ada larangan baginya yang seorang kutu buku untuk meleleh akan perlakuan kekasihnya, kan?

TBC

* * *

 **HALLO... HOLLA... I'M BACK! #semangatempatlima**

 **maaf ya reader-san yang udah nungguin author gaje ini sangat lama. gomeeeeennnn! TT**

 **saya benar-benar kesel karena ff punya saya terblock selama ini ditambah tugas kuliah yang benar-benar banyak sampai saya hampir melupakannya. plus jengkel dengan ending FT dimanga. kenapa endingnya menggantung banget ya? #plak.**

 **ngomong-ngomong, menurut reader-san bagaimana chap ini? gomen ya karena bagian kissu seperti yang kalian mau belum bisa terwujud. tapi tenang saja, dalam seminggu ini saya akan mempublishkannya karena takutnya adegannya terlalu terburu-buru.**

 **nah, sekian dari saya...**

 **mind RnR?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sejujurnya, Lucy sama sekali tak memerdulikan kegiatannya selama dirumah. Ia memasak dan menyantap makanannya untuk dirinya sendiri –meskipun memiliki beberapa pelayan yang biasanya selalu membuatkannya makanan saat kecil- kemudian membaca buku diruang baca rahasianya, dan pergi tanpa pamit kepada siapapun. Toh, kedua orangtuanya sama sekali tak memerdulikannya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ia juga takkan mengeluh jika memang Papa Mamanya bahkan tak mengingat jika mereka memiliki seorang anak yang sudah berusia 17 tahun. Selalu pergi di saat pagi buta dan pulang larut malam.

Hidupnya terlalu monoton, kecuali Loke yang bersedia membawanya jalan-jalan di akhir pekan sebagai penebus rasa bersalahnya.

Memang, itulah kehidupannya beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Jujur saja, meski kacamata yang ia kenakan semakin memperburuk penglihatannya, ia menyukainya. Ataupun saat ia lebih memilih tertimbun oleh rentetan buku pelajaran yang menurut orang lain membosankan, ia menyukainya.

Ia sudah melupakan kehidupan lamanya sebagai _seorang pembuat masalah_ dan kini menjadi gadis membosankan juga penggugup.

"Hei, kau akan memakannya atau tidak?" omelan atau lebih tepatnya desisan kecil yang terlontar dari mulut Natsu yang kini mengunyah daging panggang dari atas pemanggang kedai pinggir jalan. Kertas yang sudah tertumpuk beberapa lembar dengan tulisan Natsu yang cukup bagus, membuat pemandangan meja makan mereka tampak mengerikan. Ia tersentak dari lamunannya, mengangguk lalu menyumpit daging-daging lezat hasil traktiran Natsu. Pemuda itu tidak pelit akan keuangan.

"Kenapa pula kau mengajakku makan di pinggir jalan sambil membantumu menyelesaikan tugas tambahan dari Ultear-sensei? Kita bisa melakukannya di rumahmu atau perpustakaan kota." Balas Lucy pelan. Jujur saja, ia masih belum berani melawan Natsu dengan nada tinggi plus urat kesal.

"Aku sedang malas. Dirumah pasti menyebalkan melihat _Nii-san_ bermesraan dengan Mavis- _Nee_ yang membuatku jijik jika mendengarnya menggoda. Kalau diperpustakaan, ah, apa kau tak ingat kalau kita pernah diusir?" Jawabnya jengkel.

Oh, Lucy kembali mengingatnya. Sedikit berdecak kagum akan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba lupa dengan kejadian _menghancurkan perpustakaan_ indah yang ia cintai. Sepertinya namanya sudah di masukkan ke dalam buku hitam sebagai orang yang akan diusir, mengingat bahwa pemilik perpustakaan sangat mengenalnya dengan baik.

Lalu kenapa ia tak menyebutkan rumahnya? alasannya simpel, ia tak suka di goda oleh Virgo karena belajar berdua saja. Itu benar-benar memalukan.

Ia mengerucutkan mulutnya lalu mengunyah kesal pada daging-daging lezat itu. Sembari mengunyah, ia kembali terfokus pada buku hasil meminjam pada Levy lalu mengintip apa yang tengah pemuda itu tulis di kertas putih. "Bukan begitu, Natsu. Kau harusnya memecah ikatannya dengan katalis bukan dengan pelarut. Astaga, itu juga. Kenapa pula nilai atom Cl segitu?!"

Lucy tak punya pilihan. Ia hentikan kegiatan makannya, mematikan api kompor sejenak lalu duduk di samping Natsu yang kini kesusahan membaca selembar kertas dengan banyak nama senyawa kimia. Ia keluarkan kertas dari dalam tas sekolahnya, lalu mulai mencoret sana sini dengan banyak angka yang membuat Natsu menjadi mual.

"Perhatikan. Aku tak mau jika kau malah terdiam saat Ultear- _sensei_ bertanya padamu besok bagaimana cara mengerjakannya." Natsu hanya mengangguk patuh, meski sesekali ia akan mencomot daging panggang diam-diam lalu pura-pura memperhatikan saat Lucy menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Astaga, hentikan kunyahanmu itu. Aku tahu kau melakukannya daritadi." Ancamnya tanpa menoleh kearah Natsu yang hampir tersedak oleh potongan daging. Oke, lebih baik ia mengikuti perkataan Lucy. Gadis itu akan menjadi monster jika berurusan dengan yang namanya ' _belajar_ '.

Yanke-kun to Yanke-chan?

~Fairy Tail~

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

Genre: Romance and Humor

Warning: OOC and Typo's bertebaran

Pernahkah jika Natsu menyebut Lucy itu malaikat bertanduk iblis? Dalam hidupnya, hanya ibunya saja yang mampu membuatnya takluk dengan tatapan mengerikannya ataupun saat ia berdiri diambang pintu kamar dengan tangan yang dikepalkan hanya untuk melihat apakah dirinya sudah bangun dari singgasananya atau belum. Dan ia tak ingin menambah daftar para gadis mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Cukup Erza yang selalu mengerling tajam kala ia bertengkar di lorong kelas dengan Gray ataupun ketahuan tertidur di atap sekolah saat inspeksi keliling.

Namun, sepertinya hidup Natsu memang dikelilingi oleh para gadis menyeramkan. Oke, Lucy tidaklah semenyeramkan si Scarlet kebanggaan Fairy Gakuen ataupun Ibunya yang mampu membuat ayahnya pun bertekuk lutut jika sisi menyeramkannya datang. Hanya saja, penggaris mengganggu yang akan selalu memukul punggung tangannya saat salah mengerjakan tugas itu lah yang menyeramkan. Wajahnya terlalu manis untuk ukuran seseorang yang marah, namun celotehan panjang tak berujung mengenai angka-angka dan juga penjelasan tak masuk akal itu benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Ah, tapi itu belum terlalu menjengkelkan karena yang sekarang terjadilah yang lebih menjengkelkan.

"Lucy- _senpai_ , kau mau menjadi pasanganku untuk acara festival sekolah nanti?" _hell_ , kenapa pula acara festival harus berpasangan! Apa dia tak tahu kalau _yanke_ berparas tampan yang kini memberikan tatapan tajam padanya adalah kekasih gadis yang ia ajaki?!

"Lucy, aku tahu kalau kau itu sebenarnya gadis cantik selama ini. Aku selalu memerhatikan wajahmu dibalik kacamata dan mengikutimu pulang hingga ke rumah." _Astaga,_ ia benar-benar ingin meninju wajah _stalker_ gila dari kelas sebelah, Hibiki.

"Kau pasti sudah putus dengan si Dragneel itu, kan? Jadilah kekasihku, Lucy." Kata pemuda berambut orange gelap sambil menyodorkan bunga palsu yang selalu nangkring di meja guru. Tak bermodal.

"Loke, jangan gila. Kau itu sepupuku." Dan Natsu tertawa senang dalam hati. Wajah polos dan penolakan dengan alis bertaut, mengatakan bahwa sosok sepupunya adalah laki-laki paling gila yang pernah ia temui. Terkadang, kecintaannya Loke pada Lucy bisa membuatnya lupa kalau mereka itu sepupu dekat. Loke itu adalah perumpaan antara gila dan gawat darurat. Loke adalah orang terakhir yang berucap seperti itu hingga ia berdiri dari mejanya, merangkul Lucy dengan sedikit erat dan memasang seringaian jahatnya.

Lucy tersentak begitu bahunya di genggam erat oleh tangan besar dan hangat yang terasa familiar. Ia mendapati wajah Natsu yang tersenyum menang sementara ia hanya bisa memanas saat mendengar pemuda berandalan bodoh itu berucap ultimatum. "Lucy itu milik Natsu Dragneel. Kalau kalian mendekatinya lagi, katakan sampai jumpa pada matahari esok."

Natsu langsung mendapatkan rasa sakit di perutnya dan terduduk dengan mulut yang menyumpah serapah pada gadis yang kini berlari keluar dengan wajah memerah total. Sikutan Lucy bukan main sakitnya. Jika ini adalah film action, mungkin mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan darah segar. Benar-benar malaikat bertanduk iblis.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan, Dragneel?"

"Tutup mulutmu, _playboy_ lumutan. Kau tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat tulang siku Lucy menusuk ulu hatiku. Aku bisa mati kapan saja." Loke tertawa keras mendengarnya. Ia memasang wajah mengejek pada Natsu yang kini mendesis kesakitan.

"Tentu saja aku tak tahu. Lucy terlalu mencintaiku sampai-sampai tak tega melukaiku." Bangganya.

"Heh, dasar gila. Aku merasa sedih dengan otakmu yang harusnya sudah di kremasi." Sinisnya sambil berwajah sok keren. Oke, sepertinya ia harus beranjak dari sana. Memberi sedikit hukuman pada gadis pirang yang kini entah kemana.

"Hei!"

* * *

Lucy menghela napas entah keberapa kalinya. Ia usapkan kapas tipis itu lalu menekannya dengan sedikit kuat. Kacamatanya melorot sejenak, memperlihatkan permata madunya yang menatap nyalang pada luka lebam yang mengeluarkan cairan merah khasnya.

"Hoi, pelan sedikit mengobatinya." Lucy memberikan kerutan kesalnya lalu makin menekan kapas yang sudah di tetesi cairan merah. "Sudah kubilang pelan-pelan, _Nerd_!" ia mendengus pelan lalu menyudahi kegiatannya. Ia buka sebuah plester kecil dan menempelkannya pada pipi Natsu yang terluka.

Yup, siapa lagi yang terluka kalau bukan Natsu. Bahkan belum genap dua minggu, pemuda itu sudah kembali melakukan acara baku hantamnya dengan Grimoire Heart Gakuen. Apasih yang ada di otaknya sampai-sampai membolos masuk sekolah –padahal mereka sudah di depan gerbang sekolah- dan datang seenaknya ke rumahnya dengan wajah penuh luka dimalam hari?!

Beruntung saja rumahnya selalu kosong jika jam belum menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Hanya beberapa pelayan yang lewat sambil membawakannya peralatan obat dan juga pakaian ganti untuk pemuda itu. Ia bahkan harus memohon pada kepala pelayan untuk tidak memberitahu Mama Papanya tentang Natsu.

Ia tutup kotak obat besar yang seperti koper itu, lalu menyerahkannya pada Virgo yang sedari tadi setia berdiri dibelakang Lucy, menemaninya sambil memperhatikan diam-diam majikannya yang sangat manis itu.

Baru saja ia hendak beranjak dari duduknya, ingin membuat secangkir teh hangat untuk mereka berdua, tangan Natsu menghentikannya. Ia menyerngit sejenak sebelum akhirnya memekik kecil saat tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh dalam dekapan hangat Natsu.

Wajahnya memerah saat tangan Natsu mengelus rambut pirangnya, entah kenapa. Ia masih kaku hingga akhirnya tangannya menggenggam erat kaos hitam milik Natsu. Ia sedikit merinding saat napas Natsu menerpa di sekitar lehernya ataupun rambut pemuda itu yang bergesekan dengan wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" lirihnya bertanya. Natsu terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang. Ia lepaskan pelukan itu dan memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Lucy. "Aku lapar. Buatkan aku daging, _Nerd_."

Ctaak!

"D-Dragneel bodoh!" pekik Lucy yang sudah lari menuju dapur, meninggalkan sosok Natsu yang mengaduh kesakitan akibat jitakan keras Lucy dikepalanya. Meskipun keningnya mengkerut tak senang, namun ia tersenyum lega melihat gadis itu mulai terbiasa akan dirinya.

Ia berdiri dari sofa hitam mewah itu, memakai kemeja sekolahnya yang sudah robek –meski tak mengancinginya, memperlihatkan kaos hitam baru pemberian Lucy- lalu menyandang tas sekolahnya. "Hei Luce, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu." Teriak Natsu agar Lucy mendengar suaranya hingga ke dapur yang berjarak cukup jauh dari ruang tengah.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya, memegang spatula dan tubuh yang sudah tertutupi celemek pink, dengan wajah sedikit tidak rela. "A-aku sedang memasakkanmu makanan, Natsu. Makanlah dulu sebelum pulang."

Natsu menggeleng. Sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda mengenai daging. Ia sudah makan tadi siang, sembari menunggu Lucy pulang sekolah –tentunya setelah berkelahi habis-habisan dengan sekolah dari sisi Selatan Magnolia. Ia sudah cukup merepotkan kekasih cupunya –apakah masih pantas ia memanggilnya begitu- dengan mengobati lukanya juga memberinya sedikit energy.

"Sudah larut. Jadikan saja bekal makan siangku besok –ingat jangan memasukkan sayuran hijau- karena ibu pasti akan memenggalku jika pulang terlambat." Lucy sedikit kecewa meski setelah mendengar ucapan Natsu yang semena-mena seolah ia adalah pembantu, ia agak kesal sendiri. Namun ia tetap mengantarkan pemuda itu hingga di depan gerbang mansion.

"Hati-hati pulangnya. Jangan lupa belajar." Ingin Natsu mengumpat. Ada kalimat manis namun setelahnya malah kalimat menyebalkan yang terlontar dari mulut Lucy. Yah, meski ia tak menyalahkannya, bukankah kekasihnya itu adalah gadis abnormal yang mencintai tumpukan buku?

"Hn… besok jangan memakai kacamata dengan rambut digerai seperti sekarang atau aku akan membunuhmu."

* * *

"Kenapa kau tetap memasukkan sayur menjijikkan ini ke dalam bekalku?!" Lucy mendengus tak peduli dengan teriakan kesal Natsu. Ia hanya membuka kotak bekalnya lalu mempebaiki kacamatanya yang agak turun. _Seharusnya ia bersyukur sudah kubuatkan bekal_ , umpat Lucy dalam hati.

"Dan, bukannya sudah kubilang jangan memakai kacamata dengan rambut digerai?!" kesalnya dengan rasa frustasi.

"Lensa kontakku hilang. Juga aku tak mau kau hanya memakan daging tanpa sayuran. Itu tak menyehatkan, Dragneel- _san_." Alasan yang sungguh klasik. Gadis-nya ini adalah penjabaran dari kata bebal dan pemberontak. Apakah gadis ini berniat menggodanya untuk tidak mencuri-curi pandang dan pada akhirnya menghajar beberapa orang yang ikut tergoda dengan penampilannya yang menggemaskan? Hah… ia merasa bahwa ancamannya sudah tidak mempan bagi gadis yang kini melahap bekalnya sambil membaca novel.

Ia mendengus keras, sedikit berterima kasih yang omong-omong hanya ia katakan di dalam hati saja. Tak mungkin ia tiba-tiba berterima kasih padahal tadi sudah mengkomplain kebaikan Lucy.

Kelas tak terlalu ramai mengingat orang-orang lebih memilih kantin ataupun atap sekolah untuk dijadikan tempat berkumpul sambil melahap makanan. Sesekali ia mencomot sosis goreng dari kotak bekal Lucy dan gadis itu mengambil sayuran yang tidak di sentuh oleh Lucy. Orang-orang takjub dengan pasangan yang selalu adu urat tapi malah kompak dan serasi. Mereka benar-benar tenang seolah olah itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Natsu melirik sejenak kearah Lucy. Ia merasa Lucy adalah gadis yang luar biasa, bisa membuatnya lebih sering datang ke sekolah daripada membolos, terjaga di saat belajar –meski yang ia lakukan hanya menatapi wajah Lucy- dan membuatnya bergerak tanpa pikir panjang untuk menghajar siapapun yang berani melukainya walau hanya segores saja.

"Hei Luce, kenapa kau bisa pobia keramaian?" baiklah, kata-kata tadi hanyalah penggambaran hati Natsu, tapi sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan latar belakang Lucy. Gadis pirang aneh yang tiba-tiba membuatnya terperangah dengan kekuatannya yang mengerikan saat menghajar orang, tatapan dinginnya kala terusik, ataupun kegugupannya yang tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya berkeringat saat dikelilingi orang-orang.

Lucy menghentikan gerakan menyumpitnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel. Ia terus menatap Natsu dari balik kacamata tebalnya, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Yah, ia memang tak bisa menyalahkan Natsu yang akhirnya penasaran akan apa yang terjadi pada hidup seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

"Kau benar-benar penasaran?" tanyanya sekali lagi, mencoba meyakinkan. Tanpa anggukan, Lucy mengerti bahwa Natsu sangat penasaran. Itu terlihat di matanya yang memandang lurus padanya.

"Aku pernah mengurung diri di kamar selama tiga bulan. Berkamuflase menjadi seorang kutu buku hingga menjadi anti-sosial. Kau lihat kacamataku ini? Dulu mataku baik-baik saja tapi karena kepura-puraanku menggunakan kacamata dirumah dan membaca buku sepanjang hari, membuat mataku benar-benar rusak. Loke dan Levy lah yang mengajakku kembali keluar, memberontak pada kedua orangtuaku dan menjalani kehidupan lagi." Lucy berhenti. Matanya meredup tanpa diketahui Natsu, lalu berpura-puran memakan bekalnya yang kini terasa hambar.

Natsu mengangkat alisnya. Ia sama sekali belum memahami ucapan Lucy. Kenapa gadis itu sampai mengurung dirinya selama itu dan alasan Loke juga Levy yang ikut andil dalam hidupnya. Namun, tak mendapati Lucy yang bersuara hendak melanjutkan, ia diam saja. Mungkin saja, otaknya terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat rumus-rumus kimia, tapi ia tak bodoh untuk menangkap suara gemetar Lucy.

Hatinya terasa ditembak oleh peluru tak kasat mata.

"Aku… akan menceritakannya padamu lain kali." Lucy tersenyum padanya dan ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Selama perjalanan pulang, mereka hanya diam. Tak seperti biasa yang diiringi kekesalan Natsu maupun kekehan Lucy kala pemuda _pinkish_ itu berceloteh tentang kesehariannya. Setelah pertanyaan Natsu saat istirahat tadi, ia benar-benar merasa sudah melukai hati gadis cupu kesayangannya.

" _Ne_ Natsu, menurutmu apakah seorang bangsawan tidak boleh melanggar apapun?" Lucy memecah keheningannya dan suaranya benar-benar pelan juga lembut saat bertanya. Natsu mengangkat alisnya sebelah, kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau harus terkekang? Kau juga manusia. Bangsawan sekalipun pasti pernah melanggar tata karma hanya karena merasa sesak. Itu hal yang lumrah dan bisa dimaafkan."

"Meskipun kau menjadi seorang preman hanya karena melindungi orang yang kau sayangi?"

"Orang hanya tak tahu bahwa dibalik sikap kasarnya, ia hanya ingin melindungi hal yang berharga baginya. Ia melakukannya karena ia tak bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih baik selain berubah menjadi preman sekalipun. Bukan untuk menindas yang lemah tapi lebih kearah perlindungan diri." Lucy masih mencerna baik-baik perkataan Natsu. Mereka menghentikan langkah, berdiri di depan gerbang mansion Heartfilia dengan langit yang bersemburat jingga. Ia berdiri menghadap Natsu yang kini tersenyum lembut, menghangatkan hati dan pipinya.

"Aku takkan menjawab asal pertanyaanmu, Luce, karena itulah yang kulakukan kini. Kau sudah menjadi seseorang yang membuatku bergerak tanpa pikir panjang, begitu melihatmu terluka. Karena, aku lebih memilih dibenci dibandingkan tak mampu melindungimu." Tuturnya sambil berjalan mendekat pada Lucy. Meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi lembut Lucy lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada dahi Lucy. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu dan itu bukanlah hal yang salah."

TBC

* * *

Apa ini? kenapa jadi gini ceritanya?! #teriakgaje

Jujur saja, saya ingin membuat adegan kissu, tapi entah kenapa malah blushing sendiri pas nulisnya, hahahah. Menurut saya, ciuman dikening jauh lebih tulus daripada di bibir, tapi nanti saja kita buat adegan kissu yang sebenarnya. Ini masih tahap Natsu yang mulai dewasa dan mengerti akan wanita :v #ngomonggaje #plak

saya sudah menepati janji saya untuk mempublishnya dalam seminggu. mumpung jadwal kuliah agak melonggar, buahahaha

nah, saya mau balas review minna-san yang belum saya balas sebelumnya :D

 **Akano Tsuki** : hahahah, makasih udah bilang saya manis #plak. maksud saya ceritanya :v sampai segitu reaksinya... saya seneng banget ;D arigatou udh review dan semoga kamu suka dengan chapter lainnya

 **vicky-chan** : hahaha, makasih udh review. ini udh next chap. semoga suka ya~

 **BoBoiBoy** : gomen, saya agak sulit mendeskripsikan pertarungan. Masih bisanya ngebayangin aja hehehe. tapi makasih udah review. semoga kamu suka~

 **ifa. dragneel92** : ini udah lanjut. maaf ya udh buat kamu nunggu hehehe... makasih selalu setia menunggu ff saya ini TT, huee terharu saya... ini saya udh update, semoga kamu suka ya ;D

 **Dragneel77** : hahaha saya tepati janji saya... ini udah update. Gimana? satu sekolah tuh tergiur sama Lucy :v Natsu belum pernah liat Lucy yang gak nerd sebelumnya, kan biasanya dia sering bolos dan cuma tau kalau Lucy itu teman sebangkunya. makasih udah review ya... semoga kamu suka ya dengan chap ini ;)

 **Fic of Delusion** : hahaha suka Lucy yang ganas nih? makasih udah review.. semoga suka ya dengan chap ini

 **guest1** : udah saya taburin nalu-nya dimana-mana nih :D makasih ya udh review... semoga suka ~

 **Akayuki1479** : makasih udah semangatin... hehehe tenang saja, makin banyak kok adegan lovey dovey-nya nalu... makasih udh review, semoga suka~

 **just reader** : kapan ya?~ hahaha mungkin chap depan saya buat mereka nge-date. makasih udh review, semoga kamu suka~

 **guest2** : nih udah kissu, tapi masih di kening hehehe, makasih udh review... semoga suka ya~

 **dragfilia31** :gomen, butuh waktu lama untuk mengembalikan situs ff saya di laptop #plak... ini udah lanjut. semoga suka ya~

 **guest3** : huweee, gomen udh nunggu lama TT ini udah update.. oke sip, saya bakal banyakin romancenya ;) makasih udh review ya, semoga kamu suka chap ini~

 **Hashimatsu** : hehehe makasih, saya jadi tersipu ^/^ makasih udh nikmati ff saya, ini saya udh update, semoga kamu suka ya~~

baiklah, terima kasih juga para reader-san yang setia membaca ff saya ini, arigatou gozaimasu!

sekian dari saya

mind RnR?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lucy memutar kenop pintu kayu berukuran besar itu dengan suasana hati senang. Bebannya seolah terangkat hanya karena Natsu yang menciumi keningnya dengan rasa sayang yang tulus. Padahal ia belum bercerita tentang masa lalunya menyeluruh, tapi ia benar-benar senang. Senang bisa mengenal Natsu dan senang bahwa ia tak salah menaruh hati pada pemuda Dragneel itu.

Begitu ia melangkah melewati ruang keluarga dengan langkah riang, suara deheman dalam dan dingin menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba otaknya tak mampu memberi perintah untuk melakukan sesuatu dan berdiam diri di sana. Senyumnya memudar dengan cepat. Suara langkah yang terasa berat dan penuh tekanan membuat Lucy merinding seketika. Sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan aura dingin ini.

"Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan, Lucy?" ia hanya menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam. Ia tahu sarat suara tak suka yang dimiliki oleh kepala keluarga Heartfilia. Ia tak berani membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Papanya hingga akhirnya suara itulah yang memerintahnya untuk berbalik. Menjaga sopan dan attitude di hadapan orang tua yang sedang berbicara.

"T-tidak a-ada apa-apa, Papa." Gagapnya. Ingatan masa lalu yang buruk bermunculan dengan cepat seperti hujan meteor, menghantamnya akan trauma masa lalu yang buruk. Sudah cukup lama ia mencoba melupakannya.

Jude mendelik tak suka akan jawaban putrinya. Ia lemparkan foto-foto Lucy yang terluka parah dan digendong oleh Natsu. Tak hanya itu saja, berbagai foto saat ia berkelahi di perpustakaan kotapun tak luput dari tangkapan kamera.

Mata Lucy melebar kaget. Foto yang tergeletak dikakinya membuatnya tak bisa menghindar. "Papa memataiku?" tanyanya pelan. Ia tak tahu apa yang kini ada dipikirannya. Semuanya memburam, bercampur antara amarah, sedih, kaget, dan kecewa. Kehidupannya yang selama ini ia kira akan aman tanpa diketahui apa yang ia lakukan oleh kedua orangtuanya, kini semuanya sia-sia.

"Kau pikir aku tak melakukannya selama ini? Aku harus memastikan tindak-tandukmu selama ini karena kau itu pewaris satu-satunya perusahaan. Kau hanya mencoreng nama baik keluarga ini lagi." Sarkas Jude. Ia tak peduli bahwa yang berhadapan dengannya adalah putri satu-satunya.

Suara langkah lain mengisi ruang yang terasa mengerikan. Lucy menunduk menahan gejolak di hatinya begitupun Jude yang menahan kekesalannya selama dua minggu ini. "Lucy, sebaiknya kau mendengar kata-kata Papamu. Seorang gadis dari keluarga terpandang harus mampu menjaga _image_ dan tutur kata."

Lucy tahu. Mamanya kini berbicara –lebih tepatnya menyinggung- padanya secara halus. Suaranya benar-benar halus hingga hati Lucy merasa tercabik-cabik. Ia angkat wajahnya dan ditatapnya Papa dan Mamanya. Mata dan hatinya memanas hingga ia merasa air matanya sudah turun tanpa pemberitahuan di balik kacamatanya.

"Kenapa kalian melakukannya padaku? Kenapa kalian mengusik kehidupan pribadiku? Kenapa yang kalian pikirkan hanya pekerjaan?!" Napas Lucy tersengal-sengal. Berteriak mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya yang tertahan selama ini.

"Aku sudah menjadi gadis baik yang kalian mau. Aku berhenti berkelahi dan memilih mengurung diri. Kalian bahkan tak bertanya apa permasalahanku. Tak pernah bertanya bagaimana keadaanku. Yang kalian pikirkan hanya uang dan perusahaan. Apa aku ini bukan anak kalian?!"

"Pulang larut malam dan berangkat pagi buta. Aku bahkan ragu kalau kalian masih mengingatku sebagai anak."

Plak!

Matanya melebar. Panas di pipinya menjalar kuat hingga ia merasa mati rasa saat ini. Ia tatap nanar sosok Jude yang menggantungkan tangannya di udara. "Jaga bicaramu, Lucy."

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar mansion, mengabaikan teriakan Mamanya yang memanggil namanya.

Yanke-kun to Yanke-chan?

~Fairy Tail~

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

Genre: Romance and Humor

Warning: OOC and Typo's bertebaran

Ia meringkuk di bawah toko kecil yang sudah tutup dengan basah. Tubuhnya menggigil sempurna ditambah angin yang berhembus kencang membawa air hujan yang tak pelan. Disaat ia uring-uringan tak tahu harus kemana, tiba-tiba hujan lebat membasahi bumi. Awalnya ia menikmati rintik hujan, namun lama-kelamaan hujan makin lebat seperti badai dan ia memilih berteduh sejenak di sana.

Kini ia tak tahu harus kemana lagi. Kerumah Loke dan Levy bukanlah ide bagus. Ia tak ingin mereka tahu permasalahannya saat ini. Itu hanya akan menambah beban dihati Lucy karena mengingat kisahnya dulu. Kelam dan penuh kepedihan.

"Lucy?" suara itu. Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh airmata, mengelap kacamatanya yang memburam akibat hujan dan langsung merasa lega melihat sosok yang ia kenal kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan payung besar dan juga kantung belanja. Pakaiannya masih sama seperti setengah jam yang lalu. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung bangun dan memeluk pemuda yang kini terkejut dengan kondisi Lucy.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya pada Lucy yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh bergetar Lucy hingga dengan lembut diusapnya mahkota pirang kesukaannya. "Tenanglah. Aku disini."

Tangan Lucy menggenggam erat pakaian Natsu hingga air matanya kembali melesak keluar. "Natsu…"

* * *

"Minumlah dulu, Lucy-chan." Lucy menatap sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang sangat ia kenali tengah menyodorkannya secangkir teh panas. Ia menerima cangkir minuman hangat itu dan menggumamkan rasa terima kasih.

Jujur saja, Zeref Dragneel, selaku penanggung jawab dirumah bila orang tua mereka pergi keluar –entah kemana yang ia yakini pastinya berjalan-jalan- terkejut mendapati kekasih adiknya dalam keadaan kacau. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat disana. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam dan matanya membengkak. Ia bisa menebak kalau Lucy pasti habis menangis. Bahkan ia bisa melihat pakaian Natsu yang basah dibagian perut dan punggung yang ia pastikan berasal dari tubuh Lucy.

Ia sedikit bersyukur bahwa kekasihnya, Mavis Vermilion, sedang mengunjunginya. Ia membawa beberapa baju yang rencananya akan ia buang. Pakaian yang tak laku di tokonya dan ia memiliki tabiat untuk menyuruhnya membuangkannya di tempat yang tak ia ketahui letaknya. Kini, pakaian itu lebih berguna karena Lucy menggunakannya untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.

Ia menatap Natsu dengan tatapan ingin tahu yang hanya dibalas gelengan dan juga isyarat pengusiran. Ia mendecih pelan dan mengajak Mavis menuju beranda rumahnya untuk membiarkan Lucy dan Natsu menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Natsu menatap heran pada Lucy-nya. Sedari tadi gadis itu hanya menangis di pelukannya dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Berjongkok seorang diri di tempat sepi dengan hujan lebat yang menemaninya. Beruntung saja ia tiba-tiba mendapati Lucy –mengenali gadisnya dari rambut dan pakaiannya- setelah berbelanja makanan yang habis karena Zeref. Saat ia bertanya apa ia ingin pulang kerumah, Lucy menggeleng kuat sehingga ia tak punya pilihan selain membawa Lucy ke rumahnya untuk istirahat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Lucy bungkam. Ia tatap cangkir teh yang belum ia cicipi itu dengan mata yang kembali menangis. Natsu menghela napas pelan. Lucy tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Sepulang sekolah tadi, ia masih baik-baik saja. Bahkan belum sejam semenjak mereka berpisah.

Ia menjongkokkan tubuhnya di hadapan Lucy dan menangkup kedua pipi Lucy dengan lembut. Ia bisa melihat sedikit luka di bibir tipis Lucy dan ia usap air mata yang turun terus menerus dari mata madu kesukaannya. "Nah, tak usah pikirkan apapun hari ini. Istirahatlah sebelum kau demam."

Mata Lucy menatap sedih dan terluka pada Natsu. Begitu menatap Natsu yang ingin beranjak dari sana, ia langsung menahannya dengan cepat. Membuat pemuda _pinkish_ berandalan itu berhenti dan menatapnya dengan bingung. Helaan napas lolos dari bibir Natsu hingga ia menarik kepala Lucy dan memeluk tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan sambil mengusap kepalanya. Mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tak ingin pulang, Natsu." Pemuda _pinkish_ itu sedikit mengerti. Sepertinya gadis kesayangannya ada masalah dengan keluarganya. "Ya, aku tak memaksamu pulang. Apa kau mau kuantar ke rumah Levy untuk menginap beberapa hari?"

"Jangan. Aku tak ingin Levy- _chan_ dan Loke tahu tentangku." Jawabnya lemah. Natsu menghela napas pelan. Ia lepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi gembil Lucy. "Lalu kau mau tinggal dimana?" tanyanya lembut. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan sangat lembut pada seorang gadis.

Lucy hanya diam. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kemana ia akan tinggal untuk sementara waktu. Ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk masuk sekolah beberapa hari hingga hatinya merasa lega. Ketika itu, Mavis masuk ke dalam rumah dan berjalan memasuki dapur yang melewati ruang tengah. Natsu yang melihatnya langsung mendapat ide.

"Mavis- _Nee_ , boleh Lucy menginap dirumahmu sebentar?" Mavis langsung memuncratkan air minumnya ke wajah Natsu dengan wajah kaget. "Apa?!"

"Kumohon. Hanya beberapa hari. Setelah itu aku akan membawanya pulang. sepertinya dia ada masalah dengan keluarganya sampai tak mau pulang."Pinta Natsu dengan wajah memelas. Mavis menatap Natsu yang tak pernah menampakkan wajah memelasnya selama ini dengan wajah bimbang. Ia tatap gadis yang tengah duduk di sofa maroon yang membelakanginya.

Ia menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah. Tapi besok. Malam ini biarkan aku menginap disini. Hujan badainya tak mau berhenti dari tadi." Natsu langsung mengangguk patuh dan berterima kasih pada Mavis. Setelah itu, gadis itu kembali berjalan ke beranda untuk menemani Zeref yang sibuk menggambar halaman belakang rumah.

* * *

Lucy menghela napas pelan. Ia duduk di beranda halaman belakang rumah Mavis seorang diri di sore hari karena gadis itu masih bekerja di butiknya. Sudah dua hari ia berada disini dan setiap hari Natsu datang tiap pulang sekolah hanya untuk memeriksa keadaannya walau ia sama sekali belum berkeinginan untuk bercerita pada Natsu.

"Luce." Suara Natsu yang memanggilnya dengan sedikit ringisan membuatnya berbalik dari dudukya dan matanya membulat melihat Natsu yang masuk tanpa permisi dengan keadaan penuh luka. Ia langsung terlonjak dan berlari kearah Natsu yang berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil bertahan pada dinding rumah.

"Kau berkelahi lagi?" tanya Lucy yang melihat keadaan Natsu. Pipinya lebam dan bibirnya sobek. Pakaiannya kotor dan ada beberapa yang sobek hingga memperlihatkan luka baik di siku maupun di lutut. Pemuda itu memberikan grin khasnya meski kepalanya menggeleng. Dengan cepat, ia papah Natsu menuju ruang tengah dan kebingungan karena tak tahu dimana letak kotak obat-obatan.

"Aku pulang!" suara Mavis yang sedikit tinggi, membuat Lucy merasa senang entah kenapa. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan terkejut mendapati Natsu yang terluka parah. "Kau kenapa, Natsu?!"

"Mavis- _Neesan_ , dimana kau letak kotak P3K?" Mavis langsung memberitahu pada Lucy letaknya kemudian ia berdiri di hadapan Natsu dengan mulut berdecak kesal dan tangan yang berada di pinggang. "Kau ini! sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan berkelahi. Kenapa susah sekali memberitahumu?!" gerutu Mavis. Ia langsung menjitak kepala Natsu yang mendapatkan ringisan sakit.

"Aku tak berkelahi, Mavis- _Nee_. Seharusnya kau memberiku selamat karena berhasil menahan keinginan untuk menghajar para b*jingan itu." Balasnya tak terima. Tentu saja, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di tarik ke gang saat pulang sekolah dan dihajar habis-habisan. Bahkan mereka memberinya ancaman.

Ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak ikut baku hantam semenjak bersama Lucy. Mengingat gadis itu pernah terluka karena dia, ia harus berpikir ulang untuk menambah musuh di berbagai tempat. Tapi entah kenapa, malah mereka yang kini mengincarnya terus menerus. Berdatangan setiap minggunya secara bergerombolan dan akhirnya ia lah yang berhasil menumbangkan mereka.

Mavis mengerutkan dahinya dengan mulut yang berucap 'wow' seolah Natsu baru saja mengatakan hal teraneh. "Ah, ternyata pengaruh Lucy- _chan_ benar-benar pada kehidupanmu. Bukankah dia seperti cahayamu? Menyadarkanmu untuk masuk sekolah tiap hari dan tidak berkelahi lagi. Aku rasa, Zeref dan ayah ibumu akan senang mendengarnya." Goda Mavis.

Natsu yang memerah meski ia langsung menutupnya dengan ringisan kesakitan. Lucy tiba-tiba sudah muncul di samping Mavis dengan sekotak P3K berukuran besar. Mavis langsung beranjak dari sana, tak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk antara calon adik iparnya dan kekasihnya.

Setelah membuka kotak obat, dengan cepat Lucy mengambil kapas dan menetesinya dengan cairan obat merah. Ia tekan-tekan kapas tersebut dengan lembut –berbeda dengan sebelumnya- pada siku dan lutut Natsu yang terluka cukup lebar. Siku tangannya sudah ia tutupi dengan perban.

"Luce." Lucy memandang kearah Natsu yang kini menatapnya intens. Ia letakkan kapas tersebut di mangkuk stainless steel yang memang disediakan di dalam kotak obat dan mengambil perban. "Hn." gumamnya bertanya. Ia lilitkan perban putih itu di lutut Natsu dengan penuh konsentrasi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Sudah tiga hari kau tak pulang kerumahmu." Lucy mengikat perban tersebut dan menatap Natsu sekilas. Ia bereskan peralatan P3K lalu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, sedikit mendongak pada Natsu yang duduk di sofa coklat tersebut.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis pada Natsu. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya ia menceritakan pada Natsu mengenai masa lalunya. Natsu berhak tau karena kini Natsu adalah laki-laki yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Merahasiakannya dari Natsu hanya membuat pemuda Dragneel itu sedih.

"Kau kenal dengan _Black Heartfilia_?" Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Aku mendengar rumornya dari beberapa orang yang pernah mencari masalah denganku. Tapi sudah lama aku tak mendengar tentangnya lagi."

"Ya, orang yang menjadi _Black Heartfilia_ itu adalah aku. Gadis pirang berambut sebahu yang menghabisi para berandalan tanpa ampun. Gadis berandalan yang menyukai buku." Natsu terkejut mendengarnya. Memang ia pernah mendengar nama itu di sebut saat mereka berkelahi diperpus beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis berandalan yang ditakuti di kota mereka adalah kekasihnya. Ia tahu Lucy adalah berandalan karena gadis itu yang berkata begitu tapi, kenapa harus _Black Heartfilia_?!

Lucy tersenyum miris melihat Natsu yang membeku di kursinya. "Kurasa aku akan memulai ceritanya. Bagaimana aku bisa berubah menjadi berandalan dan kenapa orangtuaku tak pernah kau jumpai jika kau berkunjung, Natsu."

Ia menghirup napas sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam karena ia mencoba menggali masa lalu menyedihkannya yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

* * *

 _Empat tahun yang lalu, aku hanya seorang gadis biasa dengan rambut pirang yang hobi membaca novel. Aku memiliki teman-teman yang selalu berada disampingku. Orang-orang yang tak memandang status keluargaku yang terkenal akan kekayaannya. Dan aku menyukai tentang itu dari mereka._

 _Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona, Loke Heartfilia –sepupuku-, adalah salah satu orang terdekatku. Aku hanya ingin membuat mereka senang akan keberadaanku. Tapi, semuanya tidak sama seperti sebelumnya._

 _Tepat beberapa bulan sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa beberapa teman-teman satu sekolahku dipukuli dan dirampas uangnya oleh segerombolan berandalan dari sekolah lain. Awalnya aku hanya mengintip apa yang terjadi. Aku tak suka dengan keributan tapi entah kenapa saat itu kakiku melangkah mendekat hanya sekedar ingin tahu._

 _Namun saat itu aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, jadi aku melarikan diri dari mereka, membiarkan teman sekolahku diperlakukan oleh seperti itu. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat masalah untuk keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatku._

 _Namun aku tak menyadari bahwa mereka melihatku berlari menjauh, menandai rambut dan seragam sekolahku. Karena itulah, kehidupanku mulai berubah._

 _Tepat tiga hari setelahnya, mereka datang ke sekolahku. Berbondong-bondong mengelilingi sekolahku dengan berbagai macam senjata. Tepat disaat itulah, aku melihatnya. Rambut hitam panjang dan tindik yang tidak sedikit, memandangku dengan seringai dari bawah –halaman sekolah tepatnya. Dengan bodohnya, bukannya aku berlari menjauh, aku malah terdiam memandangi halaman sekolah dari jendela kelas._

 _Dia yang saat itu menghajar murid sekolah menengahku! Cukup waktu lama bagiku untuk memproses semuanya hingga telingaku menangkap suara jeritan para siswa dan juga guru-guru._

 _Dari dalam kelas, aku mendengar kericuhan yang terjadi di lorong. Aku melihat dari jendela kelas, orang-orang terlempar jauh dan terluka. Guru-guru kewalahan menangani para berandalan yang membuat kericuhan besar. Dan sekali lagi, aku terdiam._

 _Apa ini salahku?_

 _Tepat saat itu, pintu kelasku terbuka dengan kasar. Beberapa berandalan datang menguasai kelasku. Aku kembali melihatnya, namun kini dalam jarak yang dekat. Tatapan tajam dan kejam, terlihat jelas dimatanya. Ia menatapku dengan senang, seakan-akan aku adalah hal yang selama ini ia cari._

 _"Akhirnya ketemu. Aku tak tahu kalau ada seseorang yang berani mengintip kegiatan kami." Suaranya terdengar berat, membuatku meringis pelan. Aku terus terdiam hingga ia melayangkan tinjuannya ke arahku dengan cepat._

 _Bruuk!_

 _"Cih, meleset." Irisku membulat. Tinjuan itu tidak mengenaiku, melainkan Levy-chan yang berusaha melindungiku. Ia terjatuh dengan darah yang mengucur dari mulutnya. "Lu-chan, pergi dari sini sekarang." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Levy-chan pingsan akibat terbentur dengan dinding kelas. Dia di lempar begitu saja seperti sampah._

 _Aku tak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Pikiranku menggelap dan aku tak mendengar apapun ditelingaku. Mataku hanya terfokus kearah pemuda itu, yang langsung melayangkan tinju selanjutnya. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Darahku mendidih hingga ke puncak kepalaku. Jantungku rasanya penuh sesak dan berdebar cepat._

 _Grep!_

 _Aku menangkisnya, mencengkram dengan kuat tinjuan itu. Yang kutahu, aku langsung melayangkan serangan membabi buta padanya. Aku terus meninju, menendang, meninju dan menendang layaknya orang gila. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu dan hanya emosi yang mendidihkan kepalaku yang menguasai segala tindakanku._

 _Brak!_

 _Ku lempar tubuh berat itu hingga membentur meja-meja dan kepalanya yang terhantam kuat di ujung meja. Saat sebuah balok hampir melayang kearahku dari belakang, dengan cepat ku tendang pelipisnya dengan kuat. Saat itu, aku sama sekali tak memikirkan apapun. Meskipun banyak yang menghalangiku, aku tetap menghajar orang yang sudah melukai Levy-chan._

 _Bahkan hingga pemuda itu pingsan, aku terus meninjunya dengan kuat._

 _"Heartfilia-san, sudah hentikan!" Aku meronta, menulikan telingaku pada sosok guru yang mencoba menghentikan tindakanku. Aku malah melayangkan tinju padanya dengan keras, membuatnya terjerembab kebelakang dengan hidung yang berdarah._

 _Plak!_

 _"Lucy, hentikan. Sudah cukup." Satu tamparan keras itu menyadarkanku dari emosiku. Pipiku yang terasa panas, melebihi tinjuan berandalan yang terkapar dilantai. Aku menatapnya, Loke yang menatap sedih kearahku. Aku memandang sekitar, semua orang terlihat ketakutan akan diriku dan para berandalan yang telah pergi entah kemana. Berlari ketakutan sambil membawa laki-laki bertindik itu._

 _Napasku tersengal-sengal. Ada apa dengan semua orang? Bukannya aku melakukan hal yang benar?_

 _Loke terlihat kecewa, Levy-chan pun begitu, bahkan guruku yang selalu membanggakanku, malah terlihat kecewa._

 _Aku bangkit dari posisiku. Mataku menatap kosong kearah kelasku dan aku langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas yang porak-poranda. Aku benci dengan tatapan itu. Aku tak bersalah. Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?_

 _"Apa salahku?!"_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai, minna-san! it's been a long time #sokinggrisansegala**

 **Nah, akhirnya saya update juga. Nah, gimana menurut minna-san? Jujur aja, semingguan ini saya stress berat jd banyak bikin cerita ngawur. Suasana hatipun berubah-ubah. Kadang muncul ogebnya, kadang muncul gilanya, kadang diem, kadang teriak-teriak gaje, kadang nangis tanpa sebab.  
**

 **pokoknya, ini saya persembahkan untuk minna-san. Maaf ya gk bisa update cepet-cepet kayak kemarin. Ini aja harus diketik trus hapus trus ketik lagi trus hapus lagi gara-gara salah terus idenya. hadeh...**

 **Okelah, semoga kalian suka ya. Untuk dua atau tiga chapter ke depan, ceritanya bakalan fokus ke masa lalu Lucy sebelum ending.**

 **Thank you so much.**

 **saya bales dulu review minna-san**

 **r dragneel7: Gomenne gk bisa update kilat. Idenya numpuk tapi rata-rata gaje semua. oh ya, Lucy bilang bangsawan itu cuma perumpamaan. dia cuma gadis dari kalangan orang kaya yang dihormati. Karena itu makanya dia nyamain dirinya dengan bangsawan karena harus jaga etika banget makasih udah review ;)**

 **ifa. dragneel92: makasih udah nyemangatin. karena kamu aku jadi semangat loh ;) #plak. malah ngegombal. ini udah next chap. hope you like it~**

 **guest: hehehe, makasih udah suka XD hope you like it dengan chap ini ya~**

 **okelah, sekian dari saya**

 **salam hangat penuh cinta dan sayang**

 **IreneReiko-chan**

 **mind RnR?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Esoknya, semua teman-temanku mulai menjauhiku. Mereka takut dengan keberadaanku dan para guru pun tampak memandang buruk padaku. Bahkan Loke dan Levy-chan yang biasanya mengajakku bicara, berubah jadi pendiam. Rumor mengenaiku tersebar begitu cepat dikalangan murid-murid. Tak hanya disekolahku tapi juga seluruh sekolah di Magnolia. Papa dan Mama belum tahu mengenai kejadian itu. Pihak sekolah memilih untuk tutup mulut tentang itu daripada nama baik tercemar. Aku sedikit bersyukur dengan itu._

 _Aku tak berniat untuk menjadi berandalan, tapi setiap pulang sekolah, ada saja yang menghalangi jalanku. Mulai mengajakku berkelahi dengan alasan balas dendam maupun ingin menunjukkan kehebatan mereka. Tentu saja aku tak ingin pulang dalam keadaan terluka jadi kuikuti saja keinginan mereka._

 _Semenjak saat itu, aku mulai merubah penampilanku. Rambutku ku potong pendek. Entahlah, aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu jauh lebih nyaman. Papa dan Mama menanyaiku perihal rambutku tapi aku bilang apa adanya. Rambut panjangku membuatku risih._

 _Disekolah, aku tak memiliki teman-teman lagi. Aku hanya jadi gadis pendiam dan suka membolos kelas. Bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukannya. Aku jengah dipandangi seperti monster oleh mereka. Aku muak mendengar gosip tak benar mengenaiku setiap aku berjalan. Itu yang membuatku melampiaskan kekesalanku pada berandalan. Disitulah, Black Heartfilia lahir._

 _Gadis manis berambut pirang khas Heartfilia namun berjiwa iblis._

 _Cukup lama aku bertarung dengan berandalan sambil menyandang julukan aneh itu. Cukup lama hingga para guru bosan dengan ketidakhadiranku dan juga berandalan yang sepertinya sudah tak sanggup direndahkan karena kalah oleh seorang gadis bertubuh mungil._

 _"Hei, kita bertemu lagi, manis." Aku hanya mendelik kesal menatap seorang lelaki berambut pirang mencuat-cuat. Tampangnya seperti kucing beringas yang ingin kuhabisi. Aku mencoba menahan emosi sambil terus melangkahkan kakiku dari sana. Ia tersenyum sinis lalu kembali menghalangi langkahku dengan berdiri dihadapanku sambil melebarkan tangannya._

 _"Wow, jangan secepat itu pergi dariku. Kau tentu masih ingat dengan ini, bukan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk hidungnya yang terplester. Aku hanya mendengus kasar lalu menatapnya dengan sinis. "Lalu? Kau mau kutambahkan patahan lainnya selain hidungmu? Kurasa akan bagus kalau kau berjalan dengan kursi roda."_

 _Ia mendesis kesal padaku. Tiba-tiba saja ia bersiul, memberikan tanda untuk memanggil kawanannya. Kupikir hanya beberapa orang, tapi aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Puluhan orang baik laki-laki maupun perempuan mengepungku dilorong gang sempit. Aku mendecih dan menatap laki-laki tadi dengan tatapan merendah, yang membuatnya terpancing emosi. "Dasar pengecut. Memanggil rombongan. Apa kau segitu takutnya padaku sampai-sampai mengajak para yanke bodoh seperti mereka yang bisa kutebak berasal dari sekolah lain hanya untuk menyerangku, Jackal-kun~?"_

 _"Tutup mulutmu, j*lang. Tak ada kata adil dalam pertarungan. Kau hanya harus menggunakan cara kotor jika tak memiliki cara lain." Ia langsung saja menyuruh salah satu kawanannya untuk menghajarku dari belakang. Aku yang sempat mengelak meski sedikit karena serangan tiba-tiba itu, langsung tersungkur dengan punggung yang terasa sakit._

 _Aku meringis pelan merasakan perihnya. Balok kayu berukuran sedang bisa menghancurkan punggungku jika aku tak menghindar daerah vital. Segera saja kutegakkan tubuhku sambil mengusap punggungku yang terasa sakit. "Hh… berarti kau membenarkan bahwa kalian memang orang bodoh. Baiklah, kemarilah kalian." Ucapku sambil memicing remeh pada mereka._

 _"Hajar dia."_

Yanke-kun to Yanke-chan?

~Fairy Tail~

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

Genre: Romance and Humor

Warning: OOC and Typo's bertebaran

 _Aku meringis pelan mendapati banyak luka saat itu. Tak menyangka bahwa mereka bertambah kuat dan tentunya kalah banyak. Pipiku bengkak, bibirku sobek dan rasanya rahangku bergeser saat itu. Perutku memar dan kakiku terluka akibat tergores dengan aspal gang. Tentu saja pakaianku sobek di beberapa tempat dan kotor akibat ulah mereka._

 _Aku menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya mengambil tasku kembali dan berjalan melangkahi mereka yang sudah tepat kubuat. Kupijak dalang dari pengeroyokan ini dan menatap tajam padanya sambil mengusap rambutku ke belakang. "Temui aku lagi, dan aku takkan menahan diri lagi untuk meninju lehermu yang berharga. Ingat itu, blonde hyena." Ucapku lalu berjalan melewatinya yang memang sudah tak mampu bangkit._

 _Aku berjalan keluar gang kecil itu dengan bersandar pada tembok-tembok. Napasku terputus-putus dan rasanya kakiku tak mampu untuk berjalan. Aku tak memerdulikan orang-orang yang menatap ngeri padaku, mengenal siapa sosokku. Mereka sama sekali tak berniat membantu hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh di jalanan sepi karena kelelahan dan mendudukkan diriku di sisi tembok gedung kecil. Pandanganku buram saat itu hingga tak mendengar panggilan seseorang yang berteriak kaget kearahku. Aku pingsan ditempat._

 _"Lucy, bangunlah."_

 _Seharusnya aku tak demam saat ini, itulah pikirku sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih kesadaranku._

* * *

"Kau demam saat itu?" tanya Natsu yang menghentikan omongan gadis pirang yang kini mengangguk membenarkan. Lucy membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebentar lalu tersenyum geli. Wajah horror Natsu benar-benar menggelikan dimatanya. "Kau mengerikan. Sendirian, demam, dan mengalahkan para _yanke_ begitu saja. Bahkan setelah dipukul oleh balok kayu."

"Hei, aku tak sekuat itu. Buktinya aku langsung pingsan setelahnya." Balas Lucy tak terima. Ia sedikit kesal karena pasti menurut Natsu kekuatannya sudah menyamai monster. Kan dia hanya gadis kecil yang memang pernah berlatih Judo hingga sabuk hitam diam-diam di sekolah. Ia bahkan merengek pada pelatihnya untuk tidak mengikutkannya pada pertandingan Judo se-Jepang karena tak ingin ketahuan oleh orang tuanya.

Natsu mendengus pelan lalu mengambil jus jeruk yang tadi di sediakan oleh Mavis disaat Lucy berhenti bercerita sejenak hanya untuk meletakkan kotak P3K ke tempatnya semula. Ia teguk beberapa kali dan mendesah lega karenanya. Lucy tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa pelan karena tingkah Natsu yang seperti anak kecil.

"Tetap saja, Luce. Aku jadi semakin ingin mengajakmu bertarung."Lucy menggeleng pelan seraya mendesah pasrah. Matanya menatap kasihan pada Natsu sekaligus lelah. Apa pemuda ini tak sadar kalau dia masih terluka?

"Sembuhkan dulu lukamu, Dragneel- _san_. Aku tak mau tulangmu makin remuk. Dan ingat, aku tak mau bertarung lagi." Natsu mendecih pelan meski ia membenarkan perkataan Lucy. Ia hanya bercanda tadi. Tak mungkin dia bertarung dengan kekasih tersayangnya sedangkan melihat Lucy terluka saja sudah membuatnya kalang kabut seperti orang kesetanan.

Langit sore sudah berganti menjadi malam. Ruangan tengah tersebut langsung saja menjadi terang setelah Mavis muncul dari balik kamar mandi dan menghidupkan saklar lampu rumah. Mavis menyuruh Lucy untuk menutup gorden-gorden di ruang tengah sejenak, yang diiyakan oleh si pemilik nama. Tak butuh waktu lama dan Lucy kembali ke posisinya semula. Natsu yang tak punya kerjaan sama sekali, hanya bisa meringis pelan sambil mengusap pipinya yang bengkak.

"Jangan di tekan-tekan. Nanti makin sakit." Cegah Lucy yang di patuhi oleh Natsu dengan cepat. Kemudian pemuda itu kembali teringat dengan cerita Lucy yang belum selesai. "Lalu, setelah kau pingsan apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah ya, setelah itu…"

* * *

 _Aku mendapati diriku sudah berada di kamarku sendiri. Pakaianku sudah berganti menjadi kaos berlengan pendek dan celana selutut. Saat itu, yang bisa kulihat hanya Seira, pelayan pribadi Mama yang menungguku bangun. Ia membersihkan lukaku dan menutupinya dengan perban. Saat ia sadar aku sudah bangun, ia langsung membungkukkan badannya dengan kaku dan memandang datar padaku. Ciri khasnya._

 _"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanyaku padanya._

 _"Tuan Loke dan Nona Levy yang membawa anda kemari. Mereka sedang berada di ruang kerja Tuan Heartfilia." Aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku merasa kepalaku masih berdenyut karena sakit dan tubuhku yang seolah mati rasa. Saat aku mencoba untuk bangkit dari kasur, aku langsung teringat dengan perkataan Seira yang terasa ganjil. "Ruangan Papa? Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?"_

 _"Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu nona daritadi. Kalau begitu, saya mohon diri." Setelahnya, gadis itu keluar dari kamarku. Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi karena ini. Ragu, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar._

 _Ruang kerja Papa berada di lantai tiga dan letakknya disudut rumah. Bersampingan dengan ruang baca dan ruang music. Butuh perjuangan untukku sampai di sana karena tubuhku yang tak sanggup untuk diajak berjalan karena luka. Menahan sakit hingga kakiku kembali mengeluarkan darah dibalik perban._

 _Kuketuk pintu kayu besar itu beberapa kali hingga suara Papa menyuruhku masuk. Jujur saja, tubuhku merinding seketika mendengar suara dingin Papa yang belum pernah kudengar._

 _Suara derit pintu kayu mahoni itu seolah memecah kebekuan yang ada di ruangan kerja Papa. Aku terkaget mendapati Loke yang mendapatkan lebam dipipinya dan Levy-chan yang tengah menahan tubuh Loke dengan tatapan sedih. Kulihat Mama dan Papa berdiri bersisian di depan meja kerja Papa dan juga seorang lelaki tua yang tak kukenal. Mereka semua menatapku yang berjalan masuk dengan kepala menunduk._

 _Tiba-tiba saja, entah karena apa, Papa langsung menamparku dan memukuliku dengan tangannya sendiri. Aku yang saat itu tak dapat mencerna apapun hanya diam menerima. Setelah aku terjatuh di lantai, barulah Papa menghentikan tindakannya memukuliku._

 _"Bukankah ini yang kau lakukan selama ini? berkelahi dan mencoreng nama baik keluarga?" hardik Papa dengan nada tinggi. Aku hanya terus diam dengan kepala tertunduk. "Dan kalian, bukankah aku menyuruh kalian untuk menjaga putriku selama di sekolah agar tak berbuat onar?!"_

 _Amarah Papa menjadi-jadi sambil menunjuk Loke dan Levy-chan lalu tanpa perintah apapun dari Papa, Mama menyuruh mereka berdua keluar ruangan untuk pulang sebelum masalah berlanjut yang akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Meninggalkanku sendirian di sana dengan pipi yang semakin nyeri dan darah yang mengucur dari bibirku._

 _"Gara-gara kau, banyak perusahaan lain yang ragu dengan Papa. Banyak rumor menggelikan yang membuat perusahaan Papa bangkrut!" teriak Papa yang sudah kurasa diambang batas kesabaran. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam tanpa meneteskan air mata. Kulirik Mama dengan sedikit keberanian, meminta pertolongan padanya tapi yang aku tak mendapatinya sama sekali di mata Mama. Sosok yang biasanya tersenyum padaku di saat aku mendapatkan juara ataupun bertingkah baik di sekolah kini sirna entah kemana. Bahkan senyum Mama jauh lebih dingin dari Papa._

 _Mama berjalan mendekati lelaki tua –yang kelihatan berumur 50an- itu dan memberitahukan sesuatu padanya. Pria itu mengangguk patuh meski aku dapat melihat sorot nanar darinya._

 _Aku tak butuh tatapan kasihan itu!_

 _Kemudian, suara Mama mengisi kekosongan dingin itu sementara Papa sudah duduk di kursinya sambil mendesah kesal dan hanya bisa mencercaku dari balik mulutnya meski ia tak menatapku. Dia hanya kembali berkutat pada computer, seperti biasa._

 _"Kembali ke kamarmu, Lucy. Untuk beberapa tahun, kau harus belajar di rumah dan memperbaiki sikapmu. Mama tak mau kau berkeliaran diluar lagi dan membuat masalah. Setiap hari kau akan diajarkan oleh Tuan Jose Porla untuk semua mata pelajaran di sekolahmu dan jangan pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kaki keluar rumah. Mama dan Papa sudah meminta para penjaga untuk mengawasimu." Perintah Mama seolah menjadi ultimatum yang tak bisa ku tolak. Kepalaku otomatis mengangguk patuh dan kemudian aku berjalan keluar ruangan Papa dengan suara meminta izin yang sangat kecil._

 _Saat diluar, aku mendapati Loke dan Levy-chan yang ternyata menungguku. Mereka menggenggam tanganku dan bertanya tentangku. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lakukan saja kegiatan kalian seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan dan anggap aku tak pernah ada. Aku sudah tak peduli." Jawabku saat itu. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa berkata dengan sangat dingin tapi kepala dan hatiku benar-benar kosong saat itu. Rasanya sangat perih hingga sakitnya terbias begitu saja._

 _Mereka langsung saja bersujud meminta maaf padaku. Air mata mereka turun begitu deras akan rasa penyesalan. "Sudahlah. Kalian tak pernah melakukan salah apapun padaku. Tak perlu bersujud begitu. Takkan ada gunanya."_

 _"T-tapi Lu-chan…"_

 _"Pulanglah."_

* * *

 _Esoknya Papa dan Mama benar-benar mengurus surat kepindahanku. Rumahku bagaikan penjara dan aku sedikit bersyukur karena itu. Aku takkan melihat tatapan takut, ngeri dan jijik yang biasanya aku dapatkan di sekolah. Aku pun takkan bertemu dengan para brandalan yang selalu mencari masalah denganku. Tapi aku tak suka. Pengawal berada di mana-mana dan para pelayan selalu berdiri di luar pintu, siap sedia melayani kebutuhan hidupku kecuali napas segar._

 _Aku menyesal melakukan tindakan onar diluar. Bukan, aku menyesal bahwa aku sangat lemah hingga aku merasa bahwa aku ini hanya boneka kedua orangtuaku untuk mendapatkan keuntungan besar dibalik kerjasamanya dengan perusahaan asing. Keadaan perusahaan kembali membaik dan melakukan perjodohan untukku agar perusahaan semakin berkembang besar. Saat itu aku memohon pada Mama agar perjodohan itu dibatalkan dengan janji aku takkan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dan akan mengikuti perintah mereka._

 _Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku trauma. Jose, pria itu psikopat! Dia selalu memasukkan kata-kata layaknya cuci otak. Memasukkan kata-kata bagaimana mengejamkannya hidup ini dan tatapan orang-orang yang mampu membuatmu terbunuh seketika. Semuanya dimasukkan begitu saja ke dalam otakku dan tubuhku selalu mendapatkan perlakuan buruk. Pukulan dari kayu rotan dan juga sentuhan-sentuhan mesumnya yang hampir saja menghilangkan keperawananku. Aku sama sekali tak sadar dengan semua itu karena pikiranku sudah dipenuhi oleh kata-kata perintah Jose. Beruntung saja saat itu, Loke muncul dari pintu kamarku dan langsung menghajarnya. Loke yang awalnya ingin membawakanku berbagai macam makanan luar secara diam-diam saat kedua orangtuaku tak ada sebagai permintaan maaf._

 _Disaat itulah, aku langsung tersadar dengan semuanya. Loke langsung memberitahu Mamaku perihal itu dan Jose langsung dipecat saat itu. Tentu saja, berkat Loke-lah aku kembali sadar dengan dunia meski aku masih terperangkap di kamar. Aku pun sudah memaafkan Loke juga Levy-chan karena memang itu bukan salah mereka untuk bersikap takut padaku. Itu hal yang patut dimaklumi._

 _Jadilah, aku belajar seorang diri di kamar tanpa bantuan siapapun. Aku terus belajar dan sesekali merasa terhibur dengan sosok Loke dan Levy-chan yang bersedia menemaniku. Hingga akhirnya penglihatanku memburuk dan kacamataku semakin bertambah tingkat minusnya. Aku terus mengurung diri sampai kelulusan SMP dan saat Mama dan Papa memperbolehkanku keluar rumah –dengan alasan bahwa aku sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik, semuanya terasa asing dimataku._

 _"Lucy, kau baik-baik saja?" itulah kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari mulut Loke kala melihatku berkeringat dingin menatap sekitar._

 _"Loke, aku takut. Mereka menatapku seolah ingin membunuhku."_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai minna-san! akhirnya saya update juga chap ini setelah sekian lama saya tahan karena demam semingguan ini TT gimana menurut minna-san chap ini? saya harap dapat menghibur minna-san sekalian ;D ini full masa lalu lucy karena chap depan bakalan fokus sama nalu lagi.**

 **okelah, saya akan membalas review minna-san semua**

 **Hashimatsu: heheh iya, ini malah full masa lalunya. maaf ya kalau kurang greget. maklum saya bukanlah penulis yang handal dalam membuat cerita sedih XD... makasih loh udah suka sama ceritanya dan menikmatinya~ maaf ya gk bisa update kilat. kala bukan demam, saya udah megang laptop dari kemarin tapi apalah daya, tangan ini bahkan tak sanggup megang hp lama-lama TT**

 **r dragneel77: hehehe rahasia~ saya masih mikir-mikir mana yang bagus soalnya kalau orangtua mereka yang asli saya gk kenal karena blum pernah kenalan langsung #plak *buang ke planet pluto... Mama lucy memang sengaja saya buat antagonis buat sementara aja. itu hanya sebagai pembentuk mental lucy biar kuat #apalagiinicoba... pokoknya makasih udah review~**

 **hikanee: ini udah update... maaf ya lama updatenya TT gomeeeennnn**

 **guest: hahaha, sepertinya kamu suka banget liat nalu kissu XD tenang aja, saya bakalan buat mereka kissu di chap depan atau depannya lagi... harus nyari suasana romantis biar pas XD**

 **ifa. dragneel92: wah, kuterharu loh... makasih ya udah slalu nyemangatin author ;') yosh, saya semangat lagi karna kamu... ini udah update, moga kamu suka ya~~~**

 **Fic of Delusion: hahaha senpai ada-ada aja. segitu penasarannya kah senpai dengan judulnya? XD saya kira senpai malah penasaran sama ceritanya hahaha... judulnya itu preman cowok sama preman cowok... dan yup ceritanya tentang preman kutu buku preman... nah, semoga senpai suka dengan chap ini ya~**

 **hannah: ini udah dijelasin masa lalunya Lucy... semoga kamu suka ya~~ makasih udah review**

 **saya juga mau berterima kasih pada reader yang udah sedia membaca cerita saya, semoga kalian suka ya~**

 **oklah, saya rasa sekian dari saya**

 **salam hangat penuh cinta**

 **IreneReiko-chan**

 **Mind RnR?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucy menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa maroon milik Mavis. Ia terbayang dengan ucapan Natsu beberapa waktu lalu sebelum pemuda itu memilih untuk pulang karena hari sudah larut dan orangtuanya sudah pulang ke rumah.

 _"Pulanglah ke rumahmu, Luce. Aku akan menemanimu kalau kau tak sanggup. Tapi jangan buat mereka cemas dengan keadaanmu. Seburuk apapun mereka, mereka tetaplah orangtuamu dan kau harus memaafkan mereka."_

Itulah yang kekasih _pinkish_ -nya itu katakan padanya. Jarum jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari dan ia masih terbangun dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Ruang tengahpun tampak gelap namun itu tak membuat Lucy ketakutan. Ia memang lebih nyaman dalam keadaan gelap.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Mavis yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dapur dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Di hidupkannya saklar lampu ruang tengah dan menggeleng pelan melihat sosok kekasih calon adik iparnya tengah terdiam sambil memegang segelas susu hangat yang masih penuh.

Lucy menggeleng pelan. "Kau masih memikirkan perkataan Natsu?"

Ia langsung terlonjak kaget. "Kau mendengarnya, Mavis- _Neesan_?" Mavis langsung menyadari kesalahannya dan meringis pelan. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia menguping pembicaraan Natsu dan Lucy saat mereka tampak dalam suasana romantis. Bukan, ia tak menguping bagian pembicaraan masa lalu Lucy –meskipun ia mendengarnya secara tak sengaja, hanya saja telinganya benar-benar gatal untuk mendengar percakapan dua sejoli yang seolah tak ingin dipisahkan saat Natsu hendak pulang.

"Aku mendengarnya sepintas. Tadi aku hendak keluar membeli beberapa lembar kertas untuk pekerjaanku. Sungguh, aku tak menguping." Elak Mavis. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya mengeluarkan kata-kata tadi. Seharusnya ia tidur saja tadi dan tak usah lewat ke ruang tengah.

Lucy tersenyum geli. Ia bisa membaca gurat kebohongan Mavis. Panik dan secara spontan mengatakan kebenarannya lewat kata 'tidak'. Tentunya ia tak bisa memarahi Mavis. Toh, ia membiarkan saja Mavis menganggap ia menyetujui perkataannya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pendapatmu? Menurutku Natsu memang benar." Ucap Mavis.

Lucy menatap gadis bertubuh lebih mungil daripada dirinya itu dengan senyum tipis meski ada rasa berat dan menjanggal disudut matanya. Namun ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan sangat rapi hingga tak disadari oleh Mavis. "Aku rasa juga begitu. Mungkin besok aku akan kembali ke rumah. Memperbaiki segalanya."

Mavis langsung berbinar senang. Dipeluknya gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu dengan erat. "Lakukan yang terbaik. Apapun yang kau pilih, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Lucy- _chan_." Ia balas pelukan Mavis dengan senyum tulusnya. Ia senang jika Mavis tersenyum begini.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang. Besok aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumahmu."

"Tak perlu, _Nee-san_. Aku akan pulang sendiri. _Nee-san_ pasti sibuk besok."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Yanke-kun to Yanke-chan?

~Fairy Tail~

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

Genre: Romance and Humor

Warning: OOC and Typo's bertebaran

Ia menatap mansion yang tak ia pijaki selama beberapa hari ini dengan rasa ragu. Ia hembuskan napasnya pelan lalu memperbaiki kacamatanya yang melorot. Di pejamkannya kedua matanya dan dikepalkannya kedua tangannya. Membayangkan wajah Natsu yang tersenyum lembut malam itu agar menyemangatinya.

Setelahnya, dengan mantap ia mulai melangkah masuk. Di bukanya pintu besar itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi derit dan ia langsung mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru mendekatinya.

Grep!

Matanya membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya terasa tercekik hingga ia merasa tubuhnya tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan. Aroma sakura menyerbak di hidungnya, aroma yang ia sukai dan ia rindukan. Setetes air bening langsung turun dari pipinya begitu ia mendengar suara yang sudah lama ia rindukan terdengar di telinganya.

"M-Mama?" suaranya bergetar dengan nada tak yakin. Ia merasa aneh dengan semuanya. Ia merasa sedang bermimpi kala Layla Heartfilia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Membasahi pakaian Mavis dengan airmatanya.

"Anak bodoh. Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" Ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya semakin dalam ke pelukan putri satu-satunya. "Maaf, Mama… Mama benar-benar minta maaf padamu, nak."

Dilepaskannya sejenak pelukannya dan ia tatap anaknya yang kini sudah menangis sejadinya. Hatinya merasa terkoyak-koyak saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa kehilangan Lucy setelah putrinya itu lari dari rumah. Untuk pertama kalinya ia sadar dengan kesalahannya yang mengekang Lucy dan untuk pertama kalinya ia sadar bahwa ia sudah merenggut kebahagiaan putrinya hanya karena uang.

Sudah begitu banyak airmata Lucy tumpah selama ini dan ia selalu menutup matanya. Ia terlalu dibutakan oleh kesuksesan perusahaan dan nama baik hingga tak sadar bahwa yang dibutuhkan putrinya bukanlah itu. Ia merasa tertampar sore itu dengan ucapan Lucy dan juga sosok yang mendatanginya dengan wajah penuh luka malam tadi. Bercerita bagaimana menyedihkannya hidup anak yang sudah ia lahirkan ke dunia. Sosok yang dulunya tak ia sukai itu malah membuka hatinya yang tertutup selama ini.

Lucy tak dapat menghentikan tangisnya. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar begitu melihat kantung mata di wajah Mamanya. Wajahnya mengurus dan terlihat begitu lemah, berbeda dari biasanya.

"Mama _hiks…hiks_ …"

"Maafkan Lucy, ma. Maaf Lucy sudah membuat Mama khawatir. Maaf sudah membuat Mama menangis… _hiks_ …" Layla menggeleng. Ia menggingit bibirnya, mencoba menahan tangisnya meski ia pun tak sanggup melakukannya.

Diusapnya air mata Lucy lembut. "Seharusnya Mama yang minta maaf, sayang. Maafkan Mama. Jangan pergi begitu saja dari Mama." Dipeluknya kembali Lucy dan ia merasakan cengkraman putrinya di punggungnya dan membiarkannya menangis.

"Huwaa Mama!"

* * *

Mereka berdua sudah tampak lebih tenang. Kini mereka duduk di ayunan taman belakang rumah dengan sebuah pohon besar dan tua yang menopangnya. Para pelayan yang tadinya penasaran dengan suara tangis sang majikan, kini tersenyum tipis dibalik tembok sambil mengintip ibu anak yang sepertinya sudah berbaikan.

Lucy tak tahu harus berkata apa. Setelah mendengar ucapan maaf Mamanya yang tiba-tiba, ia benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk menangis pula bahkan sampai membuat kedua matanya membengkak karena tangisnya yang lebih kuat dari nyonya besar Heartfilia itu.

Layla melirik anaknya dan ia usap kepala putrinya dengan sayang. Sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan perasaan hangat kala mengusap kepala anaknya? Rasanya hatinya tertusuk pelan oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata saat ini.

"Apa rasanya sakit?" tanya Layla. Lucy menatap Mamanya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan bingung anaknya, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Dipukul Papa. Berkelahi dengan para berandalan." Lucy menggeleng. Ia tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Mamanya.

Meskipun ia merasa fisiknya memang sakit karena pukulan Papanya dan juga para berandalan, tapi ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Ia tak peduli dengan luka fisik, tapi hatinya masih merasakan luka yang tergores dulu, begitu menyakitkan. "Kalau hanya pukulan, aku tak merasa sakit, Ma. Hanya saja, Mama dan Papa yang tak memercayaiku lah yang menyakitkan. Bagaimana Mama dan Papa mengabaikanku selama ini sudah cukup membuatku merasakan bedanya ditusuk secara nyata dan kasat mata. Aku tak peduli jika seluruh dunia tak menginginkanku asalkan Papa dan Mama masih mencintaiku. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku."

Air mata kembali lolos di sudut mata Layla. Ia tak menyangka bahwa tindakan mereka berdua selama ini hanya membuat putrinya terluka begitu dalam hingga rasanya sulit untuk diobati. Lucy melihat Mamanya yang merasa bersalah dan dengan cepat digenggamnya tangan Mamanya. Memberikan rasa nyaman yang cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ma."

Layla langsung menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum tipis pada putrinya. Ia menghirup napas sejenak untuk menenangkan hatinya lalu kembali menatap Lucy. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa anak laki-laki berambut _pink_ itu pacarmu?"

Lucy mendongak menatap Mamanya dengan tatapan kaget. Wajah sedihnya berganti dengan merona hebat dalam persekian detik. Layla tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa putrinya begitu menyukai bocah yang berani berhadapan dengannya dan suaminya. Bahkan tanpa takut, ia menerima ajakan bertarung Jude hingga suaminya itu menyerah.

"Darimana Mama tahu Natsu?"

"Ah, jadi namanya Natsu. Anak yang pemberani dan sedikit bodoh. Sama seperti putriku." Ucap Layla sambil terus tersenyum. Ada rasa tak rela dihatinya, namun ia segera menepisnya saat melihat wajah putrinya yang tampak menyukai, sangat menyukai lelaki berandalan itu. Jujur saja, ia ingin berbicara pada putrinya dengan lebih leluasa dan inilah awal ia belajar. Membuka hatinya sedikit demi sedikit dan merelakan sesuatu demi kebahagiaan Lucy.

"Maksud Mama?"

"Bocah itu, dia datang kemari tadi malam. Mama sudah mengusirnya berkali-kali tapi dia tetap bersikeras untuk masuk dan menemui Papamu. Papamu tentu saja marah besar dan ia mengajak bocah itu bertengkar sebentar –mesi badannya penuh luka dan juga ia tak melawan sama sekali- lalu setelah Jude menyerah, dia akhirnya mengatakan keinginannya. Dialah yang memberitahu kami tentangmu selama ini. Bagaimana perkembanganmu selama ini di sekolah meski dia hanya mengenalmu beberapa minggu." Lucy terdiam. Hatinya merasa tercubit dengan kenyataan yang dibeberkan oleh Mamanya.

Layla pun terdiam hingga akhirnya Lucy langsung bangkit dari ayunan dan berlari menjauh darinya dengan wajah sarat penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku pergi dulu, Ma. Nanti aku kembali lagi!"

Ia hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Ia memang belum terbiasa dengan sikap tiba-tiba putrinya.

* * *

Natsu mengunyah potongan mangga pemberian Grandine, ibunya dengan hikmat. Sesekali ia meringis mendapati asam mangga bersentuhan dengan luka di bibirnya akibat tonjokan dua lapis kemarin. Hari ini ia membolos sekolah karena sudah tak sanggup untuk berjalan dengan benar. Lagipula ia benar-benar malas ke sana dan mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan dari Laxus sepulang sekolah yang akan mengomelinya terus menerus.

Pria tua itu tak pernah bosan memarahinya!

Kemarin, setelah ia pulang dan diinterogasi oleh Igneel, Grandine dan juga Zeref tentang kepulangannya yang sangat telat, melewati jam makan malam juga luka-luka parah yang ia dapatkan, ia malah mendapatkan pujian dari mereka. Berkata bahwa ia sudah menjadi lelaki sejati. Terutama Igneel yang kelihatan sangat senang begitupun Grandine yang tiba-tiba menelpon seluruh kerabatnya untuk mengumumkannya.

Benar-benar memalukan!

Zeref sudah pergi kerja sejak tadi pagi dan ayah ibunya juga sudah berangkat menuju kantor masing-masing. Ibunya menuju rumah sakit sedangkan ayahnya menuju restoran keluarga mereka. Restoran Italia berbintang lima yang sudah sangat terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Kini ia seorang diri di beranda halaman belakang rumahnya. Entahlah, semenjak ia sering menemui Lucy di beranda rumah Mavis, sekarang ia jadi suka duduk-duduk disana menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi.

 _Ting tong!_

Natsu menyerngit heran. Tak biasanya rumahnya mendapatkan tamu di jam 10 begini. Apalagi sekarang bukan hari libur. Sekali lagi, bel pintunya berbunyi, membuatnya bangkit dari rasa malasnya lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

Dengan mulut yang tengah mengunyah mangga, ia hampir saja tersedak. Sosok Lucy berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata bengkak plus napas yang terengah-engah. Keringat bercucuran di keningnya dan ia menatap Natsu dengan mata yang sedikit berair.

"Beraninya kau makan mangga dengan tenang." Gumam Lucy sembari mengatur pernapasannya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia lelah karena berlari menuju rumah Natsu yang tergolong jauhnya minta ampun.

"Apa yang-"

"Dasar Natsu bodoh!" teriak Lucy sambil menendang tulang kering Natsu. Pemuda itu langsung meringis pelan karena mendapatkan tendangan tiba-tiba dari Lucy. Baru saja ia hendak menyemprot Lucy dengan tatapan tajamnya, ia langsung terkejut dengan Lucy yang cemberut dengan air mata yang sudah menetes keluar.

"Dasar bodoh…" cicitnya pelan.

* * *

" _Arigatou…_ " Ucapnya menerima sebotol air minum yang dibeli oleh Natsu. Mereka duduk berdua di taman dekat kompleks perumahan Natsu karena pemuda itulah yang menariknya ke mari dengan tertatih-tatih. Setelah Lucy datang tiba-tiba dan mengatainya bodoh, ia tak tahu harus kemana. Kerumahnya benar-benar bukan pilihan yang tepat. Pikirannya berkecamuk sedari malam tentang Lucy hingga ia takut tak bisa menahan dirinya.

Natsu mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan di samping Lucy dan meneguk air minum miliknya. Kekesalannya menguap begitu saja setelah melihat Lucy menangis –meski ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Ne, Natsu. Jangan melakukannya lagi." Natsu menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Ia tak mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Membelaku dihadapan Papa." Ia terdiam. Ia mendengus kasar begitu tahu bahwa rahasianya tadi malam terbongkar sudah. Jika begini jadinya, lebih baik ia tak menemui Lucy hari ini atau membukakan pintunya tadi. Pura-pura saja ia tak ada di rumah.

"Tidak mau. Lagipula memang sudah menjadi urusanku kalau itu tentang dirimu. Ayahmu juga sudah mengerti-"

"Makanya kubilang jangan melakukannya. Aku tak mau kau ikut campur dengan urusanku!" teriak Lucy. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tangannya menggenggam erat besi ayunan. Pemuda bermarga Dragneel itu terdiam mendengarnya. "Kau tak seharusnya ikut campur dengan urusanku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dibantu. Aku masih bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Gadis itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri memunggungi Natsu. Air matanya menetes dan ia tak ingin pemuda itu tahu dengan tangisnya. "Karena itu kumohon, jangan ikut campur, Natsu. Aku… aku hanya tak mau…" Ia terdiam. Ia tak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya dan memilih berlari menjauh.

Natsu menatap punggung bergetar itu dengan tatapan nanar. Ia mendesah kasar saat gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya di taman seorang diri. Ia tak sempat untuk menghentikan Lucy –atau lebih tepatnya ia tak mampu menghentikan kekasihnya itu untuk menjauh darinya.

Apa yang salah sekarang ini?

* * *

Sudah seminggu mereka tak saling berbicara. Meski Lucy sudah kembali masuk sekolah, namun mereka hanya saling diam. Natsu pun juga. Tiap berada di kelas, ia hanya tidur ataupun membolos ke atap sekolah daripada menemui Lucy. Membuat seisi sekolah bertanya-tanya tentang mereka berdua begitupun Laxus yang kembali memijit keningnya lelah karena kelakuan buruk Natsu yang kembali setelah sekian lama hilang.

Meski ia bersyukur bahwa setelah ia pulang kerumah, Papanya sedikit lebih terbuka dan perhatian. Meski tak terlalu kentara. Papanya masih pulang larut malam dan berangkat pagi buta meski tiap malamnya, kepala keluarga Heartfilia itu akan membawakan buah-buahan kesukaannya dan di letakkannya di atas nakas kamarnya. Begitu pun dengan Mamanya yang pulang sedikit lebih cepat dan mengajaknya bercengkrama diruang tengah meski ia masih terlalu canggung. Bertahun-tahun tak berbicara dengan keduanya membuatnya tak tahu harus menceritakan permasalahannya. Ia masih terbiasa menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

Ia menghela napas pelan. Roti yang berada di tangannya tak terlalu menarik minatnya sekarang. Bahkan buku yang ia sengaja bawa ke kantin tak cukup mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Natsu. Loke merasa sedikit kasihan pada Lucy dan Natsu. Meskipun sepupunya itu tak menceritakan apapun padanya, tapi ia bisa tahu bahwa pasangan sejoli itu tengah dilanda masalah.

"Sebaiknya kau maafkan saja Natsu. Aku tak tahu apa permasalahan kalian, tapi dia berubah menjadi dia yang dulu, Lucy." Ucap Loke yang membuyarkan pikiran Lucy. Gadis berkacamata dengan rambut yang diikat _ponytail_ itu menatap bingung pada Loke. "M-maksudmu?"

Loke menghela napas lelah. Diletakkannya sumpit makanannya lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Dia berubah semenjak bersamamu. Dia bahkan tak pernah membolos apalagi tertidur di kelas. Setiap harinya dia fokus belajar meski kau tak masuk sekolah." Tuturnya.

Lucy menatap sayu rotinya. Ia tahu bahwa Natsu banyak berubah akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan pemuda itu tak ikut baku hantam lagi kecuali malam itu. Ia juga tahu bahwa Natsu lebih memilih mengalah daripada berkelahi –karena ia secara tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Mavis dan Natsu.

Bukan Natsu yang bersalah disini tapi ia lah yang bersalah. Ia yang sengaja melukai hati pemuda baik itu dengan perkataannya. Ia tak menyangkal bahwa Natsu memang menuruti kata-katanya untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya lagi. Bahkan ia tak bisa menyalahkan kalau sekarang Natsu membencinya.

Tapi, entah kenapa hatinya merasa hampa kini.

Tak ada Natsu yang cerewet soal makanan. Tak ada Natsu yang memandang sinis padanya jika mereka berkelakar, tak ada Natsu yang berada disampingnya. Meski nyatanya ia dan Natsu masih duduk bersebelahan di kelas. Hanya saja ia merindukan sosok Natsu yang tiap pulang selalu meminta tolong padanya untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas dari para guru atau hanya sekedar menunggunya selesai piket sambil tiduran dimejanya agar bisa pulang bersama.

"Masih ada setengah jam lagi. Kudengar Natsu selalu di atap sekolah akhir-akhir ini." ucap Loke tiba-tiba. Lucy tersentak kaget dan menatap Loke yang kini tersenyum tipis sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Berbaikan saja. Kalian tak cocok saling diam seperti sekarang."

"L-Loke…"

"Pergi sana, gadis bodoh. Pangeranmu menunggumu."

* * *

Lucy menghela napas _lagi_. Saat istirahat makan siang tadi, ia langsung berlari ke atap sekolah setelah mendengar bentakan sayang dari Loke dan tak mendapati sosok Natsu di sana. Hanya beberapa siswa yang memilih menikmati makan siang di atap sekolah bersama teman-teman mereka. Bahkan saat jam belajar dimulai lagi, Natsu sudah tak berada di kursinya padahal tadi pagi pemuda itu hadir ke sekolah.

Mungkin ia membolos lagi. Kabur melewati ruang olahraga lalu memanjat pagar halaman belakang. Mungkin saja.

Ia menendang kerikil tak berdosa dengan tak berdaya. Sekarang sudah jam pulang dan selama seminggu ini ia terus pulang sendirian –seperti dulu. Padahal ia ingat bahwa Natsu berjanji padanya untuk tidak membiarkannya berjalan sendirian

"Oh, hai princess." Lucy hampir saja terlonjak kaget saat melihat sosok pemuda yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai, kini menyapanya. Lebih tepatnya bertemu di depan toko eskrim yang sangat terkenal di daerahnya. Matanya langsung menyipit dan menatap nyalang dibalik kacamata bundarnya pada sosok berambut pirang sepertinya yang kini tersenyum jenaka meski wajahnya tampak pura-pura takut. "Jackal."

"Wow…wow…wow, santai saja _princess_. Aku sudah tak bertarung lagi. Semenjak kau berhenti, aku jadi bosan sendiri." ia berjalan mendekat Lucy yang malah melangkah mundur. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk dekat-dekatan dengan musuh lamanya.

Pemuda itu merogoh kantung belanjaannya lalu mengeluarkan sebatang lollipop dan menyodorkannya pada Lucy. "Mau?"

"Hentikan tingkah sok baikmu, Jackal." Desis Lucy. Jackal terkekeh pelan, cukup membuat Lucy menyerngit heran sekaligus ngeri. Pemuda itu lantas meletakkan permen lollipop tersebut ke tangan Lucy dengan sedikit paksaan. Memberikan senyuman jenakanya pada sosok gadis yang mengubah pandangan hidupnya meski ia membencinya dulu.

Lucy hampir saja menepis permen pemberian Jackal, namun melihat senyum tulus lelaki itu, ia mengurung niatnya. "Kalau kau sedang mencari seseorang, mungkin dia ada di dalam sana. Memakan es krim dengan bocah kecil." Tuturnya sambil menunjuk toko es krim tadi lalu menepuk pelan bahu Lucy.

"Lagipula aku sudah tak punya pekerjaan lagi. Jadi, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, _princess_." Ia berlalu begitu saja. Berjalan dengan langkah ringan, meninggalkan Lucy yang mematung bingung. Hingga gadis itu berbalik untuk bertanya, hanya jalanan sepi tanpa ada sosok Jackal.

Di tatapnya permen lollipop tersebut sebentar lalu mengikuti perkataan Jackal. Ia tak tahu apa maksud pemuda berperawakan berantakan tersebut. Hanya saja, sekilas melihat mata Jackal yang berbinar tulus itu yang membuatnya tergerak. Sedikit berharap bahwa yang dicarinya memang berada disana.

Didorongnya pintu besi tersebut hingga terdengar bunyi kerincing bel yang nyaring. Di sana, ia melihat sosok yang di carinya sedang memakan es krim bersama seorang bocah kecil. Tertawa pelan sambil mengusap bibir bocah tersebut yang belepotan lalu ikut memakan es krimnya.

"Natsu." Pemuda itu lantas ikut melihat. Mendengar suara lirihnya yang memanggil namanya dan membulatkan matanya pada sosok gadis yang kini termangu di depan pintu toko.

"Luce…"

Lucy tak tahu apakah ia harus berterima kasih pada Jackal atau siapapun. Namun, ia semakin bingung dengan lelaki pirang yang tahu bahwa yang ia cari sebenarnya adalah Natsu. Siapa sebenarnya Jackal itu? Apa benar kalau dia hanya berhenti berkelahi karena bosan?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan bersarang di kepalanya hingga ia tak sadar bahwa meja yang ditempati Natsu sudah kosong dan kini pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya bersama bocah tadi dengan wajah aneh. Bingung, sedih dan juga rindu.

Hingga sebuah suara menyentak mereka berdua. Suara dengan nada gertak yang khas. "Hei, jangan berdiri di depan pintu tokoku! Kalian menghalangi pelangganku daritadi!"

Oke, cukup adegan dramanya. Ia segera menarik tangan Lucy dan bocah itu untuk keluar toko sebelum di tendang oleh pemilik toko.

* * *

Setelahnya tak ada kata-kata yang keluar baik dari mulut Natsu maupun Lucy. Keduanya sibuk dengan isi pemikiran masing-masing dan terus berjalan melewati kompleks perumahan Lucy. Kejadian ditoko eskrim tadi sama sekali tak membantu. Mereka hanya pergi mengantarkan bocah tadi pulang kerumahnya dalam diam –karena Natsu hanya berbicara dengan bocah bernama Romeo tersebut dan terus mengacuhkannya- hingga Natsu berinisiatif duluan untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah karena langit sudah menampakkan semburat kemerahannya lalu tak ada percakapan setelahnya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah menuju kediaman Heartfilia dan Natsu terus diam. Lucy berulang kali menyadarkan dirinya sendiri untuk berbicara namun entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu saat ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa menjadi orang bodoh saat ini hanya karena tak sanggup menatap Natsu atau bahkan mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, katakan saja." Suara Natsu terdengar datar dan ia menatap lurus Lucy yang menggigit bibirnya. Jemari gadis itu tak berhenti mencengram erat ujung seragam sekolahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya terus menerus.

Natsu terus menunggu hingga lima menit Lucy tetap tak berkeinginan untuk membuka mulutnya, ia menghela napas pelan. Ditepuknya kepala Lucy dengan lembut dan mengelusnya sekali. "Baiklah, aku takkan memaksa. Kalau begitu aku pulang, Luce."

Ia mengambil langkah menjauh. Memberi satu senyuman tulus –yang sanyangnya tak dilihat Lucy- lalu berjalan meninggalkan gadis pirang tersebut di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"N-Natsu!" teriakan Lucy membuatnya berhenti melangkah secara spontan. Ia berbalik dan matanya melebar sempurna begitu melihat Lucy membungkuk 90 derajat padanya. Angin musim panas berhembus pelan dan entah kenapa tubuhnya merinding sempurna. Kakinya terasa mati rasa saat ini dan hatinya terasa begitu sakit melihat Lucy di hadapannya.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Memang tak sepantasnya aku bicara seperti itu padamu padahal kau sudah menolongku begitu banyak. A-aku hanya tak ingin kau mencampuri hidupku yang rusak karena aku takut kau terluka. A-aku hanya tak ingin menyulitkanmu karena ku." Ujarnya terbata-bata. Matanya memanas secara tiba-tiba dan ia kembali mengigit bibirnya dengan kuat.

Ia terlalu takut untuk menatap Natsu saat ini sehingga ia buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya dan ingin berlari ke dalam rumah. Ia benar-benar pengecut saat ini. Jadi ia memilih mengambil langkah seribu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk memikirkan cara lainnya agar Natsu mau memaafkannya.

Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, tubuhnya langsung membeku sempurna. Matanya melebar dan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Otaknya tak mampu memproses apa yang terjadi karena ia hanya bisa merasakan dua hal.

Hangat dan lembut.

Karena Natsu Dragneel menciumnya tepat dibibirnya.

TBC

* * *

 **chap.9 update!**

 **gomenne minna-san, kelamaan saya updatenya. Idenya nyangkut mulu jadi gak selesai-selesai nih chap.9 TT**

 **dan kenapa beberapa chap akhir-akhir ini saya malah kebanyakan nulis drama ya? bingung sendiri saya wkwkwkw**

 **finally, akhirnya mereka ciuman. Kenapa susah amat ya buat adegan _kissu_ yang 'ngeh' gitu? saya ampe stress sendiri gara-gara adegan _kissu_ nya ditengah konflik. Awalnya pengen buat kayak di drama-drama gitu, eh malah mikir lebay juga ya kalau dibikin begituan haahahah sehingga jadilah yang beginian XD**

 **saya mau balas review minna-san dulu ya**

 **ifa. dragneel92: ah, kamu kenapa manis banget sih? kan aku jadi terharu TT... makasih loh do'a nya meski aku telat balasnya tapi aku jadi cepat sembuh loh gara-gara baca review kamu *plak... gimana chap ini? semoga kamu puas ya ;D gomen ya lama banget updatenya TT**

 **r dragneel77: wahahaha, kamu neror aku tuh yang bikin aku mikir keras biar gak dilempar ke pluto XD semoga kamu suka ya dengan chap ini dan gomen aku telaaaat banget updatenya TT makasih ya udah reveiw^^**

 **Hashimatsu: hahahah, ketahuan deh idenya lagi sedikit makanya wordnya dikit XP oke sip, saya bakalan selesaiin ni ff ampe END... wah, saya pun gak nyangka loh jackal ama jose muncul padahal pengen chara lain tapi entah kenapa teringat di manga dan saya rasa cocok banget karakter mereka buat nyiksa Lucy hehehe... semoga kamu suka ya chap ini.. makasih udah review ^^**

 **Hrsstja: wah, itu masih rahasia buat reaksi sebenarnya Natsu pas scene jose... tapi saya sudah ngehint dichap ini kok hehehe... dan yup, mungkin kalau mereka ketemu, yang ada bukan jatuh cinta malah saling bertarung hahahah makasih udah review... semoga kamu suka chap ini ^^**

 **syai: unik? wah, makasih loh dibilang unik hehehe... ini udah dilanjutin... semoga kamu suka ya... makaish udah review ^^**

 **makasih juga yang udah ngebaca ff saya.. .arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **baiklah, saya rasa sekian saja dulu**

 **salam hangat with love**

 **IreneReiko-chan**

 **mind RnR?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lucy memengang bibirnya terus. Ia termenung dan sesekali ia menggeleng pelan untuk mengusir fantasinya mengenai kejadian tadi. Pipinya tak berhenti memerah dan rasanya ia akan meledak kapanpun karena jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak sangat kencang.

" _Maafkan aku juga, Luce_."

Suaranya yang dalam dan berat, terdengar menyedihkan dan seksi.

"Apa!? Seksi!? Sadarlah, Lucy Heartfilia." Pekiknya kembali. Ia menepuk pipinya dengan keras dan menggeleng pelan. Rutinitas yang ia lakukan sedari ia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan keadaan linglung.

Natsu menciumnya. Hanya sebentar namun meninggalkan bekas mendalam padanya. Rasa hangat dan lembut itu benar-benar membuat otaknya berhenti berpikir dan malah terdiam di depan gerbang rumah kalau saja Mamanya tak menepuk pundaknya dan menyuruhnya masuk ke rumah karena berdiam sendirian sambil menatap jalanan dengan tatapan kosong.

Natsu pergi begitu saja setelah menciumnya dan berkata maaf.

"Astaga, Lucy. Mama sudah memanggilmu sedari tadi. Ke bawahlah untuk makan malam. Papa sudah pulang." bentak Mamanya yang sudah lelah memanggil putrinya sedari tadi tapi tak mendapat jawaban sama sekali.

Lucy tersentak kaget dan langsung mengangguk cepat pada Mamanya yang menggeleng kepala melihatnya dan berjalan ke lantai bawah kembali. Ia cepat-cepat membereskan penampilannya dan menepuk pipinya kembali yang mulai mengingat ciuman itu lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila."

Yanke-kun to Yanke-chan?

~Fairy Tail~

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

Genre: Romance and Humor

Warning: OOC and Typo's bertebaran

"Lucy, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat… berantakan." Alis Loke menukik tajam melihat penampilan Lucy yang 'wow' di pagi hari. Lucy yang sedaritadi berdiam diri sambil menatap jendela –meratapi bagaimana ia akan bersikap di hadapan Natsu hari ini jika pemuda itu datang setelah tragedy ciuman yang membuatnya hampir salah menggunakan gel pembersih wajahnya sebagai pasta gigi tadi malam- lalu menatap bingung Loke yang hampir memuntahkan tawanya setelahnya. Pemuda jingga itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memilih aplikasi kamera depan lalu meletakkannya di hadapan Lucy.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak dan hampir saja melompat dari kursinya melihat penampilan dirinya sendiri dibalik ponsel Loke. Rambut yang terikat asal dengan ketinggian yang berbeda, tak tersisir sama sekali dan bedak yang tak rata. Benar-benar mengerikan!

Pantas saja Loke menertawakannya.

Ia baru saja hendak berlari ke kamar mandi namun saat mendengar suara Natsu yang menggema menyapa semua orang di dalam kelas, ia langsung meringis pelan. Jadi ia mengeluarkan bukunya dan menutup wajahnya dengan buku agar terhindar dari Natsu.

 _'Kenapa dia harus datang hari ini, sih!?'_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Ohayo, Luce." Sapa Natsu ceria.

Ia hanya mengangkat tangannya sebelah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam di balik buku tulisnya. "O-ohayo, Natsu." Balasnya. Natsu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung pada sosok Lucy yang tak mau menatapnya dan malah bersembunyi dibalik buku.

"Kenapa kau menutup wajahmu seperti itu?"

"T-tidak ada. A-abaikan saja aku kali ini. A-aku benar-benar harus ke toilet sekarang."

"Kau kena- pfft!" Natsu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu melihat Lucy yang memerah malu dihadapannya. Sebelum Lucy sempat bergerak keluar kelas, ia segera menarik buku gadis itu dari wajahnya dan terkejut melihat penampilan 'baru' Lucy yang mencengangkan.

"Hahahah!"

Pipi Lucy semakin memerah dan ia langsung berlari keluar kelas.

' _Sial!'_

* * *

Lucy meringis menatap penampilannya di cermin toilet. Ia segera melepaskan _hairbands_ -nya dan membuat rambut _blonde-_ nya menjuntai kusut. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya agar rambutnya kembali rapi sedangkan ia tak pernah membawa sisir ke sekolah. Ingin meminjam pada Levy- _chan_ , tapi ia terlalu malu untuk keluar dengan keadaan rambut yang mencuat kesana kemari dengan tak rapi.

"Bagaimana ini?" rengeknya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jemarinya namun sama sekali tak berhasil. Yang ada hanya membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan.

Lama-kelamaan akhirnya ia menyerah juga. Jadi ia hanya mengikat rendah rambutnya dan menatap dirinya dengan tak puas. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena bisa saja sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan ia sudah tak ingin membolos lagi seperti seminggu lalu.

Ia melangkah keluar toilet dan terkejut melihat Natsu menyender di dinding lorong dengan tangan terlipat. Ia menatap dirinya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Masih berantakan." Ucapnya santai dan kemudian menarik tangannya dengan lembut. "Ikut aku."

"M-mau kemana?" tanyanya lirih. Ia masih belum bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya saat ini. Ciuman kemarin masih sangat membekas diingatannya dan ia bahkan berpikir kalau ia takkan sanggup untuk menemui Natsu lagi saking malunya.

Natsu terus berjalan melewati lorong dan turun ke lantai satu. Begitu tiba, alis Lucy langsung terangkat. "Ruang kesehatan?" gumamnya heran. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Natsu membawanya keruang kesehatan.

Ia kan baik-baik saja –kecuali penampilannya- atau memang Natsu yang sakit jadi memintannya untuk diantarkan? Batinnya.

Natsu hanya diam saja dan menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia mengucapkan salam permisi dan tak mendapati siapapun di sana. Ruang kesehatan kosong. Sepertinya penjaganya belum tiba.

Ia mendudukkan Lucy di kursi kecil yang tersedia sedangkan dirinya berjalan menuju lemari kotak obat. Ia membuka lemari tersebut dan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari sisir. Aku selalu melihat Ophiuchus- _san_ merapikan rambutnya dan menyimpan sisirnya di dalam lemari."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku langganan Ophiuchus- _san_ disini. Laxus- _sensei_ yang selalu menyuruhku ke ruang kesehatan untuk membalut luka-lukaku karena merasa risih. Meski perawat seperti dia benar-benar mengerikan." Jawabnya enteng. Ia tersenyum begitu mendapati sisir berbentuk menggulung berganggang hijau daun dengan corak bunga lili putih tersebut di dalam laci lemari.

Lucy kira Natsu akan memberikannya sisir tersebut dan menyuruhnya untuk merapikan rambutnya sendiri, namun pemuda itu malah mengambil kursi kerja penjaga ruang kesehatan dan duduk membelakanginya. Ia segera melepaskan _hairband_ Lucy dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Diamlah. Biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu." Ujarnya begitu melihat punggung Lucy yang bergerak gelisah. "Kau serius?"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Lucy mengangguk pelan.

Ia menghela napas dan mulai menyisir rambut Lucy yang berantakan. Sedikit heran kenapa bisa sangat mudah disisir padahal ia kira bakalan rumit untuk menyisirnya karena surai _blonde_ tersebut benar-benar kusut seperti benang. Namun ia bisa tahu bahwa Lucy sangat merawat rambutnya hingga terasa sangat lembut seperti itu. Apalagi kini aroma shampoo Lucy langsung menyerang indera penciumannya dan hampir membuatnya gila.

"Aku sudah biasa melakukannya. _Kaa-chan_ selalu menyuruhku untuk menyisir rambutnya kalau sedang malas melakukannya." Jelasnya tiba-tiba. Tangannya terus bergerak menyisir surai pirang Lucy dengan gerakan _gentle_. Ia sedikit menghela napas lega karena Lucy membelakanginya sehingga ia tak perlu melihat rona merah yang kini menjalar di pipinya.

Lucy pun begitu. Ia juga sama memerahnya sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang menyisir rambutnya. Ia bahkan tak pernah ingat apakah Papanya pernah melakukannya untuknya. Papanya itu selalu sibuk bahkan untuk keluarganya sendiri. Kepala pelayan atau Mamanya lah yang biasanya menyisir rambutnya saat ia masih kecil dan kemudian tak pernah lagi karena ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukannya seorang diri.

Ia menggenggam erat ujung rok sekolahnya dan menghela napas beberapa kali untuk meredakan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Inginnya ia bertanya mengenai sikap Natsu yang tergolong sangat biasa saja setelah ciuman kemarin namun ia tak sanggup melakukannya. Logikanya menolak dan ia merasa itu hal yang sangat memalukan. Setidaknya ia harus mensyukuri bahwa hubungannya dengan Natsu sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ujarnya. Sedikit bangga melihat hasil kerjanya yang tergolong bagus dan rapi. Lucy segera berdiri dan menatap pantulannya di depan cermin ruang kesehatan. Ia terdiam sejenak. Berkedip beberapa kali menatap dirinya yang terlihat berbeda. Ia benar-benar terpana dengan hasil gaya rambut _braided style_ yang dilakukan oleh Natsu.

Seorang Natsu Dragneel yang notabene-nya adalah _yankee_ yang lebih jago bertarung dibanding melilit rambut seorang gadis seperti seorang ahli.

"Kau terlihat 10 kali lebih berbahaya dari biasanya sekarang." Ujar Natsu tiba-tiba. Lucy memutar tubuhnya dan Natsu hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri karenanya. Ia berdehem sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari manic caramel Lucy yang kini menatapnya.

" _Arigatou,_ Natsu."

"T-tak masalah."

* * *

Benar saja tebakannya tadi. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, banyak lelaki yang menatap Lucy dengan wajah memerah. Mereka tak berani mendekatinya karena sedari tadi ia terus melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada siapapun yang mendekat kecuali Loke. Hanya karena status sepupu, dibiarkannya saja singa playboy tersebut duduk di hadapan Lucy dan memuji keimutannya yang makin bertambah.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu tadi pagi? Tak biasanya kau sampai tak memerhatikan penampilanmu." Tanya Loke sambil menopang dagu.

Lucy yang tengah membaca novel –ia sedikit mengambil jarak dari Natsu- kembali memerah dan membenamkan wajahnya di buku miliknya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang hingga ia takut bahwa Natsu dan Loke bisa saja mendengarnya. "T-tak ada. K-kurang konsentrasi. Ya! aku hanya kurang konsentrasi."

Alis Loke menukik tipis, begitupun Natsu yang sedang berbaring di atas mejanya. Loke menatap Natsu sejenak lalu kembali menatap Lucy yang tertutupi buku –karena Natsu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tak konsentrasi? Kau kan selalu fokus pada apapun. Dan juga kenapa kau malah menutup wajahmu dengan buku?" tanya Loke kembali. Kali ini ia merebut novel Lucy dengan sedikit paksaan dan ikut tersipu melihat sepupunya yang memerah sempurna dengan imutnya.

Astaga, bahkan dirinya saja bisa terpesona begini pada sepupunya sendiri.

Lucy langsung menutup wajahnya kembali dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggeleng kecil. Membuat rambutnya ikut bergerak mengikuti irama gelengannya.

"Kau tanya saja pada naga ini!" pekiknya malu dan langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"Naga?" ucap Natsu dan Loke berbarengan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan memiringkan kepala lalu saling mengedik bahu.

Memangnya siapa naga disini?

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong Natsu, kulihat kau sudah baikan dengan Lucy." ucap Loke sambil menatap Natsu yang mulai tiduran di atas mejanya. Natsu mengangkat wajahnya dengan malas dan menatap Loke dengan wajah tertekuk. Moodnya antara jengkel dan senang hari ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Loke?" Loke tersenyum tipis dan menatap kursi Lucy yang kosong dengan pandangan menewarang."Semingguan ini dia mengkhawatirkanmu terus. Kupikir kalian bertengkar karena kau selalu bersikap menghindar dan Lucy yang selalu menyendiri di kantin sekolah."

Natsu kembali membenamkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan wajah cemberut. "Kami tak bertengkar." Gumamnya pelan.

"Hanya salah paham saja." Lanjutnya lagi, namun Loke dapat mendengar jelas perkataannya. Ia terus tersenyum tipis menatap Natsu yang memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatap bangku Lucy.

"Yah, bagaimanapun, aku senang melihat kalian kembali seperti semula meski ada sedikit jarak. Kurasa kau melakukan sesuatu padanya makanya dia jadi sedikit menghindar dan malu di dekatmu." Tuturnya santai. Natsu bergeming di tempatnya. Ia memutar otaknya dan sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Loke. Bagian mananya ia melakukan sesuatu sampai-sampai Lucy menghindar padanya? ia rasa ia tak melakukan apapun selain ciu-

Tunggu, jangan-jangan…

"Ah!" teriak Natsu tiba-tiba. Loke hampir saja terjungkal dari kursinya saking terkejut dan siswa lainnya pun hampir saja ikut terpekik kaget mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba Natsu yang membahana.

Pipinya langsung memerah dan ia meringis pelan sambil membenamkan wajahnya diatas meja kembali. Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri dan mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya yang baru sadar. Mengacak-acak rambutnya dan memekik frustasi.

Loke hanya mengusap dadanya sebentar lalu menggeleng-geleng dengan tingkah Natsu.

Kenapa dua sejoli ini malah bermain rahasia-rahasiaan dengannya?

* * *

Ia menghela napas pelan. Angin musim panas berhembus pelan menerpa wajahnya. Langit tampak bersinar cerah dan teriknya sedikit membuatnya kepanasan karena berdiam diri di atap sekolah sendirian.

Pipinya masih terasa panas karena pembicaraan tadi dan ia terus mengusap bibirnya yang menjadi perhatiannya semenjak kemarin. Apa memang segila ini hanya karena sebuah ciuman pertama?

Ia hanya menghela napas pelan setelahnya. Tak mengerti dengan kinerja otaknya kali ini. Padahal ia ingin berbaikan dengan Natsu dan bersikap normal seperti biasa, namun entah kenapa malah ia yang menghindar.

Disandarkannya kepalanya diatas pembatas besi atap dan ia hanya menatap taman sekolah yang terlihat segar dengan warna hijau dedaunan yang rindang. Diam memandangi bagaimana daun-daun bergerak ketika angin berhembus dan mendengarkan nyanyian cicadas yang menjadi khas musim panas. Matanya terus menatap taman sekolah hingga ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari pembatas atas dan melebarkan manik coklatnya.

Di bawah sana, seorang lelaki berambut pirang berantakan khasnya dengan pakaian kasual, tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Senyum tipis yang pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Membuatnya menyerngit bingung dengan teriakannya yang kini memanggil namanya.

"Jackal?"

Kenapa dia ada di sini? Apa yang dia inginkan? Dan siapa dia sebenarnya?

TBC

* * *

 **chapter 10 update!**

 **akhirnya ide saya lancar kembali dan mumpung belum sibuk, hehehehe... yang paling de best sih karena mumpung ada kuota whahahaha XD**

 **nah, karna chap sebelumnya saya kebanyakan drama daripada romance humornya (yang menjadi genre utama saya dan malah melenceng) akhirnya saya bakalan kembali dengan adegan humor romance mereka. Mungkin bakalan ada beberapa chap lagi sebelum end, jadi saya masih memikirkan bagaimana endingnya yang bisa memuaskan kalian...**

 **dan, apa ada yang bisa tebak sebenarnya siapa Jackal sebenarnya? yang bener saya bakal kasih permen deh #plak *emang bisa?**

 **ngomong-ngomong, kalian ingat ophiuchus, kan? yang pas bagian celestial spirit jadi liar trus ada tuh yang kunci gerbang ke tiga belas kalau gak salah, yang punyanya yukino... entah kenapa dia cocok jadi perawat kejam karena outfitnya dan juga karakternya yang sadis XD**

 **oklah, saya akan balas review minna-san dulu ya...**

 **guest: sama-sama ;D gomennya kalau kelamaan updatenya... semoga kamu suka chap ini~**

 **r dragneel77: whahaha enak loh, sejuk-sejuk gimana gitu XD kamu mau ikut gak? jadi teman saya aja disana wkwkwkwk yah, mungkin bakalan ada scene Natsu nanti, tapi masih rahasia apa isinya hehehe semoga kamu suka chap ini~**

 **Arin Dragneel: ini udah update... makasih udah review.. semoga kamu suka chap ini~**

 **baiklah, saya juga berterima kasih yang udah dan selalu baca ff saya ini... Arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **nah, sekian dulu dari saya...**

 **salam hangat dan penuh cinta  
**

 **IreneReiko-chan**

 **mind RnR?**


End file.
